Hetalia truth or dare possible Yaoi warning
by AtomicNinja8
Summary: This is just a hetalia truth or dare game... sorry my last one got deleted for some reason and I cried... and cried... and cried... and cried.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer I do not own hetalia or any of its characters… if I did yaoi would be a regular thing. AAAAAAANNNND GO!

The rain drummed on the roof of the building in which the world meeting was being held.

"Where the bloody hell is Italy?" Britain asked as he stared the window at the grey sky.

"Why don't we just start this meeting without him, it's not like he listens anyway. And besides all this rain is making everybody looks gloomy and sad, not me of course. (Le wink.) France smirked.

"You frog!" And France and England started to fight as usual.

"You know I am the most gorgeous one here!"

"Shut up you bloody wanker and get a haircut while you're at it!"

"You're are just jealous of my beautiful hair."

"ENOUGH!" Germany yelled.

"Germany?" France and Britain said in unison.

"Ve are all going to vair for Italy, although he never pays attention he is still a country and this is a vorld meeting after all! Now ve all going to sit here quietly until he arrives, I don't know vhere he is either but he vill come eventually." Germany sat down along with the other country.

Suddenly the door burst open, "What the?" All the countries stared at the door waiting for something to happen. The a girl walked in, she had black hair pulled back into a bun, she was wearing a chibitalia dress with black knee high converse and black cat ears in her hair. She had a small red hello kitty purse by her side and was dragging something behind her.

"On hon hon hon hon, who is this adorable strange little girl?" France asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"Please, don't touch me." She said in a small voice.

"You heard her, leave her be you frog!" Britain said as he smacked a book on France's head.

"I am AtomicNinja8! She said in a voice a little louder then before.

"AtomicNinja8? That's not your real name is it aru?" China asked

"Hee hee hee, no that's just my pen name." AtomicNinja8 smiled.

"HAHAHAHA so Dude what are you doing here?" America asked in his loud voice.

"Well, I believe you guys lost something…. Or someone." AtomicNinja8 then held up a wet and shaking Italy. "Wha? Vhere did you find him?" Germany asked.

"I was on my way over here and I saw him scream the thunder and jump in a bush."

She put Italy down and then pulled opened her purse, she pulled a towel out and began to dry off Italy. When Italy was all dry he crawled onto Germany's lap. "Awwww 3" AtomicNinja8 smiled.

"Now I know this is your world meeting but…. It sucks, I mean this is like really really boring. SO…. She walked over to the window.

"While the weather outside is raging, we shall stay all nice and warm in here." She then walked over to the front of the room again, "While playing… TRUTH OR DARE! Hetalia style." She snapped her fingers and the table and chair disappeared, everybody was suddenly sitting on the floor in a circle. "Awww look a circle just like the Earth." AtomicNinja8 sat down in the empty spot next to Japan and Greece.

"I am very sorry for intruding on your boring meeting, but you all need some fun."

"Fun? All those bloody dares sent in are from perverted fan girls that make us do terrible things! I hardly call that fun." Britain stated.

"Hey watch it, yaoi is adorable! And how did you know people would send in dares anyway?" AtomicNinja8 asked.

"Because we've all done this before." Britain replied.

"Oh, Well you are quite right, we all have to wait for people to send in truths and dares. AND DON'T BE ARAID TO BE CREATIVE AND YAOI-TASTIC PEOPLE!"

"But I do have a set of rules…

Rule #1 No super perverted dares.

Rule#2 No dares that involve killing anybody, I know a lot of you out there have a hatred against France here, but still if you say you want to um, like, smash his face in with a cinderblock I'm not going to put it in.

"See she likes me!" Frances said as he pointed at AtomicNinja8

"Hee hee hee, of Course I love you all!" AtomicNinja8 smiled and made a heart with her fingers.

Now please send in your reviews dares and I will update as soon as I get them in! 3 3 3 Go ahead and give yourself and intro if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or any of it's wonderfulness. Q _ Q

First up: Hetalia loves Prussia.

A few hours passed since AtomicNinja8 started her hetalia truth or dare game, and no reviews had shown yet. The meeting room, although it was cozy it was getting rather boring since nobody had a clue what to do.

The rain outside continued to beat upon the roof and it seemed as though it may never lighten up. Italy had dozed off and fell asleep next to Germany who looked rather bored himself. Atomic had fallen asleep on Greece's shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind since she looked like a cat with her cat ears. And just when everybody thought nothing was going to happen, there was a knock. At first nobody noticed the knock until it came again… much louder then before. "Whosafawa!" Atomic's head shot up. "Oh the first contestant is here." She looked around, "Sorry Greece did I fall asleep?" She asked fixing her ears.

"Yes, but that is ok, you look like a cat…. I like cats." Greece then picked up a kitty that had been on his head the entire time. "Yep, me too." Atomic stood up, "I'll be there in a tick Hetalia loves Prussia!"

"Whose the hell is this hetalia that loves the awesome me?" Prussia asked. "Oh no, Hetalia loves Prussia is just the first contestant's pen name." "Wait, what do you mean contestant?" Britain asked.

"Oh did I not mention, the dares will be delivered to us live. And our fist contestant is Hetalia loves Prussia, she is just outside this door. Now everybody please stand and welcome our guest." All the nations stood as Atomic headed over to the door.

"Please welcome Hetlalia loves Prussia!" Atomic opened the door only to fly back as Hetalia Loves Prussia ran inside and glomped Romano.

"What the hell you crazy bastard!" Then she kissed his cheek. Causing him to blush. "Love yah hun, but your way of trying to hide your love for… a certain Spaniard I know, isn't working so…." She began.

"Hey watch your mouth you…" "Uh uh uh." She put her finger over his lips. "I dare you to tell Spain you love him." She smiled.

"What no fucking way I'm going to tell that tomato bastard I love him!" Romano objected.

"Romano, it IS a dare and she did follow the rules…. Plus Watch your mouth no swearing!"

"I'll fucking swear if I want to!" He flipped Hetalia love Prussia and AtomicNinja8 off.

AtomicNinja8 walked over to Romano, "Romano..." She smiled,"QUITE YOU WHINEING AND DO THE FLIPPING DARE!" She yelled. Hetalia loves Prussia started to laugh along with England and America.

"Fine fine, geeze crazy bastard."

Romano walked over to Spain who was smiling as usual. "Spain, I, love you." Romano began to blush like a tomato.

"Awww my little Romano, I love you two." Spain smiled causing Romano to blush more. "Awwwwww, ok next dare." AtomicNinja8 smiled.

That's when Hetalia loves Prussia jumped up and glomped Spain, then she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh um, Hola senorita." Spain smiled.

"Ah, Antonia…. I know you'll enjoy this…." Hetalia love Prussia began.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" America laughed.

"America why do you have to be so immature?" Britain face palmed.

"No not like that!" Hetalia loves Prussia said, "I want you to kiss Romano and then tickle him! * cough * because he is EXTREMELY ticklish. * cough * "Um, ok!" Spain walked over to Romano who luckily hasn't been paying attention. "What are you doing you… but he was cut off as Spain pulled him close and locked their lips together. At first Romano tried to pull away but then he gave in, intertwining his fingers in Spain's hair, that's when Spain hand made it's way up to Romano's curl and he gently tugged on it, causing Romano to moan lightly. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Hetalia loves Prussia and AtomicNinja8 said together in unison. The two finally came up for air, and that's when Spain did part two of his dare. He began to run his fingers up Romano back and began tickling his belly sending Romano into a fit of laughs. He started waving his hands trying to get Spain to stop. "STOP YOU BASTARD!" He yelled they both then toppled to the floor Romano landing on Spain's lap. "Hahahaha, I knew you didn't hate me." Spain smiled and pulled Romano on to his lap kissing the top of his head. "Heck yes YAOITASTIC!" AtomicNinja8 said.

"Awesome job Hetalia loves Prussia, so next dare?"

Hetalia loves Prussia looked around the room for her next victiom.

"Gilbert! I dare you to say that you are unawesome!" She walked over to Gilbert "What hell no I am AWESOME!" "Don't, worry, you're still going to be awesome! * cough * maybe * cough *

"Fine, Prussia grumbled, "I, am…. Un…. Awesome." He mumbled.

"Louder I can't hear you!" AtomicNinja8 said outloud.

"I am,,, um… awesome." He repeated.

"What?" She asked again.

"I'M UNAWESOME ALRIGHT!" Prussia shouted plopping back down on the floor. "Ahhh don't be sad, Prussia you're still awesome." AtomicNinja8 said hugging Prussia. "Hetalia loves Prussia thinks you're awesome, she used your name in her pen Hetalia loves Prussia come here it's group hug time!" Hetalia loves Prussia gladly hopped over and hugged Prussia along with everybody else who wanted to be in the group hug. "Ok, next dare?" Atomic asked.

Hetalia loves Prussia walked over to Hungary. * Waves and smiles *. "This isn't a dare, but isi it true that you hide cameras in the nation's rooms?" She asked. Hungary blushed, "Wh, why do you ask that?" She questioned.

"Cus, I found one in Spain and Romano's closet….. don't ask why I was there…. I was visiting! And no one was home….. * pouts.*

"Well um, yes I suppose dat it true, but I have my reasons!

"And those reasons are?" Hetalia loves Prussia asked.

"Sorry, von question only!" Hungary replied.

"fine, fine." Hetalia loves Prussia then walked over to Italy and Germany,

"ITALY! * hugs * Feli! Okay I dare you to sit on Germany's lap the entire time! Or…. Until Germany gets too flustered to take you being on his lap and pushes you off…. "

"But…. I'm already on Germany's lap." Italy said Hetalia loves Prussia looked at Germany

" I really don't know anymore." He said.

"Well I hope you liked my dares and…. Truth questions? Oh and one more thing…..

She walked over to Russia… * hugs Russia tightly and sits on his lap * "Russia isn't scary! … sometimes! She then hopped up and walked over to AtomicNinja8 "I'll help you in anyway I can! She said smiling.

"Deal I'll probably need help with this group later on." * High fives each other. *

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hetalia loves Prussia ran out the door smiling and waving.

"Well, she was nice. Ok next up… Prussian Sinister."

Special thanks to Hetalia Loves Prussia for reviewing my story! Hope you liked your chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia if I did

America: We'd all be screwed!

Me: True, true.

That was fun! Hetalia loves Prussia was great!

"Fun? Calling my awesome self un awesome was anything but fun!" Prussia said loudly.

"Well, it was a dare I couldn't do anything about it, and we all group hugged remember?" AtomicNinja8 smiled.

"How could I forget." Prussia crossed his arms.

"Well, up next is Prussian Sinister…. See Prussia this person has a Prussian pen name… you are awesome! Now, where are they?"

Suddenly in the middle of the circle that the countries were sitting a person emerged from the ground. "What the heck?" "Bloody hell, "Holy shit!" The countries stared in awe as the person continued to rise out of the ground. "You kol'd?" They said.

"Um, yeah you must be Prussian Sinister, it's great to have you here." AtomicNinja8 smiled.

"Ah, I love these things. They make me feel powerful." Prussian Sinister walked around the circle and stared every nation in the eye. "Before I begin, may I just let you know how much I love each and every one of you. Some more than other, but love none the less." They smiled as tiny hearts floated around their head.

"Ohhh, I feel like Prussian Sinister is staring into my soul." Lithuania sweat dropped and scooted closer to Poland. "Ahh come on Lithuania, they just said they loved you." Lithuania just scooted closer to Poland.

"Now on to my dares!" Prussian Sinister walked over to Britain. "I want England to be a pirate once more." "Well, if I must." Britain said before running out of the room. "Nice chose Prussian Sinister." AtomicNinja8 smiled. "Thanks." Prussian Sinister replied.

Soon Britain returned wearing full pirate attire, with a sword and everything.

"Whoa Iggy, nice pirate clothes… now say Rum!" AtomicNinja8 pulled out her camera and took a picture of Britain.

Then America walked over and whispered in her ear, "I want a copy of that pic later." He whispered, "Totally." She replied. He was about to walk back to his seat when Prussian Sinister stopped him, "I want America to be chibi-fied." They giggled.

"What? No way man, I don't even know how that can happen!" America protested.

"Anything is possible America… with IMAGINATION! And this magic!" AtomicNinja8 pulled a bottle out of her purse, she handed it to America.

"Drink this." She said "No way!" America handed the bottle back.

"Ahhh come on, pleeeaaassseeeee?" Prussian Sinister begged with puppy dog eyes. "Oh…. Fine but… will I change back?" He asked unscrewing the bottle.

"Yeah when she leaves you will turn back to normal…. * cough * probably." AtomicNinja8 smiled.

America poured the blue liquid into his mouth. "Hmmm really tastes like nothing." He said, suddenly blue smoke appeared all around him and POOF! There on the ground was a tiny America chibi in a pile of clothes. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." All the nations said in unison.

Then Britain walked over and wrapped America in his jacket, which was far to big for him now. Then he placed chibi America on his lap.

"On hon hon hon hon, he is sooo cute." France said scooting closer to Britain. "Stay away from him frog!" Britain said pulling America away.

Prussian Sinister then walked over to Russian who has been quiet as usual this whole time. "Russian-kun, come here and give me a hug!" Prussian Sinister held out her arms but was soon lifted up by the towering Russian. "Nobody asks me for hugs." He smiled and put Prussian Sinister down. "Well, you're my favorite and together we can make the world become one with us!" She smiled up at Russia, who suddenly look terrified, but not of Prussian Sinister but of who was behind her. "He's my brother, he's my brother, he will become one with me…." Belarus raised Hungary's pan over her head. "Watch out for!" AtomicNinja8 began. But it was too late the pan clanged down on Prussian Sinister's head, sending her tumbling to the ground. Russia helped Prussian Sinister up, now Prussian Sinister was mad. They turned around fuming, just to see Belarus with the pan still in her hands and Ukraine trying to contain her laughter.

"Lets have Belarus and Ukraine become male…" Prussian Sinister said with a wicked smile.

Both of their faces dropped… "Wha? Why?" Ukraine asked.

"Um, ok." AtomicNinja8 walked over and opened her purse. "More magic, I guess." She pulled out two bottles this time with a purple liquid in them. She handed one to Ukraine and one to Belarus, "It will ware off as soon as Prussian Sinister leaves. "Well, I really don't want to fight anybody right now so…. Um… ok?" Ukraine unscrewed the lid and unsurely drank the potion. Purple smoke formed around her and POOF! She was a guy, she had shorted light blond hair, smaller hips and her breasts were gone. "I feel, so different." Ukraine said in a lower voice. He slowly walked away and sat down in his seat with a look of shock on his face.

"Uh no way am I drinking that." Belarus handed the bottle back to AtomicNinja8.

"Ok you don't have to, but hand me over the pan." Belarus handed over the pan relieved she didn't have to turn into a guy.

"But that was my dare." Prussian Sinister said.

"Hold on." AtomicNinja8 walked over to Belarus… "There is only one thing to call someone who won't take that dare." AtomicNinja8 reached into her purse, "What?" Belarus asked. "Denial!" AtomicNinja8 threw a huge handful of purple powder all over Belarus. Purple smoke formed around her and POOF she too was transformed into a boy. "What… the HELL!" Belarus chased after AtomicNinja8 and eventually pinned her to the wall by her neck, he lifted her off the ground and was about ready to kill her. "H.. hel..p me, somebody… help." AtomicNinja8 started to hit the wall with her fists and began to kick. "Pr..Prussian Sinister…. Help!" AtomicNinja8 choked out. Then Prussian Sinister walked over and with two fingers hit Belarus on the center of his back, neck and on both his shoulders. Belarus collapsed back into Prussian Sinister's arms; he was still conscience but just lost control of his arms and legs for a little while. AtommicNinja8 fell to the ground and was helped up by Japan. "Ho…how did you do that?" Atomic asked.

"I'm Prussian, I'm awesome." They replied dragging Belarus over and laying him down the floor. Atomic walked over to Belarus." I really am sorry, I had to though it was your dare and all dares must be completed." She smiled weakly at Belarus who was still fuming.

"Don't worry it will wear off soon, and I'll make it up to you some how." Atomic smiled again and walked back to Prussian Sinister. "So, what's next?" She asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, hey Come here and give me a hug Switzy." Prussian Sinister walked to Switzerland with open arms.

"What?" Switzerland asked. "Go on big Broder giver her a hug." Liechtenstein smiled at her big brother. "Fine, but only because it's a dare." Switzerland walked over and quickly hugged Prussian Sinister.

Prussian Sinister then walked over to Italy and Germany, the room suddenly became quiet and everybody knew by the look on Prussian Sinister's face…. Yaoi was going down.

"Italy and Germany, if you two could be dears and kiss for me I'd appreciate it." Prussian Sinister said with puppy dog eyes.

"Before you object Germany… I'm sorry but it's her dare no objection." AtomicNinja8 said quietly.

(Sigh) "Fine, very vell." Germany cupped Italy's face in his hands and planted a sweet and gentled kiss on his lips." Italy smiled and Germany blushed. "There happy?" He asked. "Very!" Prussian Sinister smiled and skipped over to China and Korea who was right next to him.

"Korea has permission to grope Chine whenever he wants, and Chine has to let him. Prussian Sinister smiled. "WHAT NO WAY ARU!" China yelled, horrified at this statement.

"Da-ze!" Koreas scooted closer to China with a creepy smile on his face.

"WAIT!" AtomicNinja8 ran over. "Wait, wait, Sorry but no…um, Korea sorry but you can only grope Chine once! Then no more groping!"

"Well once is better then never." Korea smiled and pulled China closer, slowly his hand make its way down to China's crotch. China looked absolutely terrified but softly moaned… Korea then pulled him in and kissed him. "Ahhhhhh! What the hell aru let me go!" China scooted far away from Korea who seemed rather please with himself. France was laughing his butt off; Germany was covering Italy's eyes as was Britain covering chibi America's eyes. AtomicNinja8 was sitting over by Japan and Greece and was covering her own eyes. "Is it over?" Atomic asked, "Yes, Atomic-san." Japan replied. AtomicNinja8 looked up slowly. Sorry guys." He stood up, "I love yaoi but that was kind of disturbing."

She walked over to Prussian Sinister. "It was great having you here today, and thanks again for saving me. Anything else?" She asked.

"I think that's about it for now. Oh, and Atomic, do you have any pairing preferences? "Oh well, I love a lot of the pairings like, USUK, Spamano, Japan and Greece, Japan and England, Finland and Sweden and I am recently obsessed with Lithuania and Poland. I am defiantly a yaoi fan."

"Ok, bye guys! And Russia I'll see yah soon!" Prussian Sinister smiled and started to sink through the floor again.

As soon as she was gone America turned back into normal size America, still on Britain's lap. And Ukraine and Belarus turned back into girls.

"Wow, that was long, what time is it?" AtomicNinja8 asked.

"About…. 1:30 America said looking at his watch… still on Britain's lap.

"Oh, um… ok so raise your hand if you have not eaten lunch yet." AtomicNinja8 said out loud.

Almost every nation raised their hand.

"Ok, lunch break!" And then Lollypop-Otakuu.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story….

Special thanks to Prussian Sinister! You were great and thanks for saving me from Belarus. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, reading your reviews always makes my day and gets my flipping PUMPED to keep writing!

Disclaimer I do not own hetalia and blah, blah, blah…

LUNCH BREAK.

All the nations sat in a circle in the center of the room.

It seemed like only a few minuets ago they had been waiting for Italy and now they were playing true or dare.

"So um, what are we supposed to do?" America asked.

"Yeah I'm really hungry and I want pastaaaa!" Italy excitedly shouted.

"Don't worry I've got you all covered." AtomicNinja8 said as she snapped her fingers and soon everybody's favorite food appeared right before them. "Ahh sweet dude BURGER TIME!" America grabbed the burger in front of him and took a huge bite.

The room filled with scents of food from around the world and soon AtomicNinja8 was getting hungry too.

"Hey Atomic, what are you going to eat?" Britain asked as he sipped his tea.

Atomic's stomach suddenly make the sound of a dying whale.

"Um, an apple." She snapped her finger and a huge red apple appeared before her. "Sweet." She said as she began to gnaw on it with her back teeth.

"Um, why are you eating your apple like that aru?" China asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Because I can never bite these things, they are just too hard." Atomic continued to gnaw on the apple until she got a bite out of it.

When everybody was finished eating Atomic snapped her fingers again and all the dishes were gone.

"Ok, time to move on." Atomic said as she stood up.

"Are you guys ready for round three?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh dear God." America rolled his eyes.

"Please welcome… LOLLYPOP-OTAKUU!

Atomic opened the door to reveal an extremely excited looking girl.

She walked inside the room waving her arms around as she saw all the nations.

"Mother of God…" Prussia said standing up and taking off his sunglasses. "We have a fan girl." "When did you get sunglasses?" Atomic asked.

"I always carry a pair around so my awesome eyes don't hurt in the sun." He sat back down.

"Don't worry I'm sure Lollypop-Otakuu here won't bite… hard." Atomic smiled "It's all up to you now Lollypop."

Lollypop walked into the center of the circle. "Okay here are my dares. " She began. "England, you have to kiss Japan! Kiss not peak." She grinned widely as the British nation sweat dropped.

"What, why would I kiss Japan I mean he's not my friend or anything… sp.. Splendid isolation." He stuttered trying to hide his blush.

"It's a dare Iggy." Lollypop said smiling.

"F, fine then you git… just to get it over with."

Britain walked over to Japan who was blushing widely, he sat down next to Japan cupped his face in his hands and slowly leaned in. The kiss started out slowly and sweet but became more vivid as the shy Japanese nation wrapped his arms around Britain; Britain pulled Japan closer wrapping his arms around his tiny body. Japan let out a tiny moan as Britain's tongue traces the edge of his lips seeking and entrance into his wet cavern. Finally the two came up for air. Japan and Britain were both blushing widely as everybody stared in awe not able to comprehend what just happened. Lollypop-Otakuu and AtomicNinja8 where both smiling from ear to ear. Britain made his way back to his seat and sat down scratching the back of his neck he chuckled lightly still brightly blushing.

"Whoa…"Atomic said

"Ok next I dare Germany, you have to hold Italy in your arms and, tell him that you love him and kiss him!" Lollypop smiled and tiny hearts began to pop around her head.

"I like this girl!" Atomic said high fiving Lollypop.

"Didn't we do something like this earlier!" Germany asked.

"Yeah but it's her dare and I can't do anything about it." Atomic shrugged and walked back to her seat.

Germany sighed and pulled Italy back on his lap, he wrapped his arms around Italy. "Italy, I…love. You." Germany said blushing, Italy turned his head to face Germany, "Ve I love a yah too Germany." Italy smiled and pecked Germany on the lips, well it seemed like he pecked him on the lips but the kiss actually lasted longer…. Ok lets be frank they were eating each other's faces…. Cannibals -_- hahaha no it's love. 3

"Awwwwww." Lollypop smiled and walked over to Gilbert, "Prussia, I dare you to say that you don't have fiver meters of awesome.": 3

"I don't have five meters of awesome." Prussia said out loud with no hesitation.

"Huh? How come you didn't argue or object to this dare like you did last time?" Atomic asked.

"Because." Said Prussia "I have TEN meters of awesome!" He laughed. "I'M AWESOME!"

"Darn you loop holes." Lollypop said as she walked out of the circle.

"Well it was great having you here, thanks for you dares and come back anytime!" AtomicNinja8 hugged Lollpop-Otakuu and waved goodbye as she skipped out of the meeting room. "Sayonaraa!" She yelled.

AtomicNinja8 closed the door and walked back to the circle.

"Well that had more yaoi then last time aru." China said.

"I have to agree with you China, I'm getting a bit worried about these fan girls." England stated.

"And right you are for worrying England… up next is Sakurai Yuki."

Atomic said out loud.

"DUDE I thought you said this would be fun, and now you are saying we should worry!" America yelled.

"I'm kidding guys I would never let anything bad happen to you, and what makes you think watching everybody do dares and truths isn't fun. I mean you'd have to admit doing those crazy dares is kind of fun, right?" Atomic asked

"Yeah." "I guess, so." The nations replied under there breath.

"Ok up next is Sakurai Yuki."

Thanks to every one who reviewed and a special thanks to Lollypop-Otakuu, for giving me an excuse to write yaoi! 3 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

AtomicNinja8 sat down in the circle.

"Now all we have to do is wait." She said she crossed her legs and began to meditate. The other nations joined in when suddenly there was a knock on the wall. "I guess Sakuria Yuki here eali…" "HIIIGGGGH YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly Sakurai Yuki burst threw the wall and landed right in the center of the circle. "England I dare you to." "Wait, wait, wait." Atomic interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt but, why did you leap threw our wall?" Atomic pointed to the body shaped hole in the wall.

"Using doors is for nubs." Sakurai Yuki smiled.

"Oh well that makes sense, if you're crazy!" Atomic replied.

"We're all a little crazy here." Sakurai replied staring at Atomic's cat ears.

"Point well taken, continue." Atomic smiled and sat back down.

Sakurai smiled and walked over to Britain, "I dare you to make a conversation with everyone without being tsundere!"

"Everyone?" Britain asked.

"Everyone." Sakurai replied.

"Fine." Britain stood up and walked to over Japan.

"Hello Japan." Britain began.

"Hello Britain-san." Japan replied

"Some weather here, it seems the rain will never let up." Britain smiled weakly still blushing form the kiss he and Japan shared.

"Yes, the rain in my homeland is nowhere near this extreme." Japan said softly.

Japan continued to go on about his home in Japan when Britain stopped him by grabbing his shoulders, the two were silent and looked into each others eyes for England and Japan leaned in and softly planted a kiss on each other's lips.

"This is what happens when Britain and Japan get together." Atomic smiled at Sakurai Yuki.

England then stood up and walked over to America.

"Hi, America." He started

"Hey dude, hahaha you're totally in to Japan dude!" America laughed.

"I'm done here." England stood up and walked to the center of the circle.

"Talk to France." Sakurai pointed to France.

"But, him?" Britain protested.

"Yes, and no being tsundere!" Sakurai said.

"Fine." Britain grumbled as he walked over to France.

"Hahahaha ello England." France began.

Britain rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So you want Japan to be your lover no?" France smirked.

"Shut up frog!" Britain shouted.

"Hey no being tsundere Iggy!" Sakurai said.

"Yeah, no being tsundere, black sheep of Europe!" France teased.

"Please stop." Britain said politely

"Black sheep of Europe, black sheep of Europe. Britain is the black sheep of Europe." France poked the side on Britain's face as he laugh. "Hon hon hon hon hon hon."

"Ok, now he's trying to upset me!" Britain stated as he stood up, France following behind him.

"France sits down…" AtomicNinja8 gently pushed him away from Britain.

France sat back down still laughing as Britain made his way around the room, awkwardly trying to talk to each country.

As soon as he finished Sakurai popped up and walked over to Japan.

"Japan, I dare you to tell your real thoughts on everyone!" She announced.

"What? Everybody?" Japan asked flustered. "Yes, everybody." Sakurai smiled.

"Um ok." Japan turned to his side and saw Greece sitting there petting a kitty.

"Greece-san, you are a true friend, I can tell you anything and I love to hear your stories about ancient Greece and all the Greek gods and goddesses. You are really laid back and easy going and I admire that about you." Japan smiled and Greece blushed but smiled back.

Japan moved on." America-san, you are pretty crazy but your personality is really friendly, although at time you can be a real pain."

"France-san… you need profession help. Russia-san you are rather scary. Belarus-chun you are also rather scary. Ukraine-chun you seem very nice although I have never really talked to you before. Lithuania-san I have not really gotten to know you but I think we could become friends someday. Poland-san you sometimes make me think you are a girl. Latvia-san I don't really know you, or you either Estonia-san. Austria-san you're music is rather good, and Hungary-chun you sometimes scare me with your pan but are really nice. Prussia-san you are always saying you are awesome but you need to focus more on the people around you and stop being so self centered." Prussia just laughed.

"Italy-san you are a great friend and I am happy to be allied with you, you are certainly different but you made training fun. Germany-san you are a very serious guy but after today's events I know that you have a soft side for Italy. China-san, you really are a great big brother. Korea-san… please… don't touch me. Switzerland-san you have a really nice singing voice. (Hehehe season 4 episode 36)

Lichtensiein-chun you are really nice and kind to everybody.

Spain-san you are very friendly and carefree. Romano-san I have never really gotten to know you but you seem like a good guy. And England-san I really like you, you say very sweet things and I hope our friendship lasts a lifetime." Japan smiled and turned to face AtomicNinja8 and Sakurai Yuki.

Atomic-chin, you are really nice and funny you have brought us all together and for once there have been no fights. Thanks you, I also like your cat ears. Sakurai Yuki-chun you have picked some good dares for us today and although your jumping threw the wall scared me you and very kind."

"Awwwww group hugs time!" Atomic said as she and Sakurai hugged Japan, along with all the other nations.

"Oh and Japan, I dare you to stop eating foods with salts." Sakurai laughed.

"What, but how will I made salmon with no salt, everything will be bland!" Japan question franticly.

"That dare will end when the game ends okay?" Atomic said.

Everyone sat back down as Sakurai walked around the circle.

"Okay, America for one week no junk food Kay?" She declared.

"Define junk food, because everything I eat is AWESOME HaHA!" America laughed.

"Key word, no burgers." Sakurai said.

"What, no way dude!" America objected.

"Sorry dude but it's her dare." Atomic shrugged.

"Question time!" Sakurai skipped around the circle, England… who do you like most here?" "Um… um." Britain blushed, "Japan I guess." He mumbled softly trying to hide his blush. "Thought so." Sakurai said.

"Japan, if you could live with someone here, who would you choose and why?" Japan brightly blushed and looked around the room.

"I um,, I don't know." He stated.

"Oh come on, Japan we all know you'd choose… suddenly somebody busted into the room. "DAHAHAHAHAHA! HA."

"Stine Chan USA, you weren't supposed to arrive for another ten minuets." AtomicNinja8 said

"I do what I want because I'm a rebel!" Stine Chan USA replied as she ran over and hugged Iceland. "I dare everybody to… DRESS IN DRAG AND DO THE HULA! "Well that's a first, but okay!" D "Everybody follow me to the costume closet awayyyyyy!" AtomicNinja8 raced out of the meeting room and into the room next door, which she magically turned into a costume closet.

"Choose your drag, oh Poland I know you'll enjoy this." AtomicNinja8 giggled as she skipped back into the meeting room.

Sakurai Yuki and Stine Chan USA please follow me we have to change.

"Change, but why?" Sakurai Yuki asked.

"Because Stine Chan USA said EVERYBODY, that includes us too!"

"Crap apples she has a point." Stine Chan USA said.

"So I was thinking we could dress in drag as *whispers * the nations."

"Stine Chan USA, you'll steal America's clothes and be him, Sakurai since you busted threw my wall like a boss you steal Prussia's clothes and I'll steal Britain's clothes. Let's go!"

The three raced off to the costume closet and waiting until everybody was changed. "Wow you guys look hilarious, now go wait in the first room on the hallway to the left and we'll be there shortly." AtomicNinja8 announced as she Sakurai Yuki and Stine Chan USA took a million pictures.

Once all the nations were outside they made their move.

"These clothes are way too big!" Stine Chan USA said.

"I know, I know but hey, maybe we'll look adorable while irritating them." AtomicNinja8 said as she slipped on Britain's military suit.

"Were are they?" Britain asked America.

"I don't know dude but this dress is making me feel uncomfortable." America shifted in his place.

"Hey Lithuania don't I look cute!" Poland skipped over to Lithuania wearing a pink mini skirt a white sweater, a bow in his hair and pink converse. "Yeah, you look, great, heh heh." Lithuania smiled and blushed. * How come Poland looks cute in girl's clothes all the time? * He thought to himself.

"You guys ready to hula!" AtomicNinja8 yelled from outside.

"You bet!" Poland yelled.

The three girls walking inside the room, which was decorated, there was a dance floor, a music player with Atomic's iPod plugged in to it.

There was even a table with pineapple juice and scones.

"Hey guys we drag dressed as you guys!" Sakurai Yuki shouted, the three girls smiled and approached America, Britain and Prussia.

"Hahahahahaha you guys look so cute!" America said.

"I'll have to admit you guys do look pretty adorable, wait are those our actual clothes? Britain asked.

"Um, yeah we kind of stole them." Stine Chan USA said.

"But, we'll return them!" AtomicNinja8 said.

"Hold on, picture time!" America said as he snapped a picture of him and Stine Chan USA.

"America could you take one of me and Atomic here?" Britain asked.

"Sure thing dude, smile!" * click* "Now one of me and my awesome mini Sakurai Yuki!" Prussia said

"Kk, smile!" * click*

"Now let's hula! Atomic said, as she hit a button on her iPod starting the hula music.

Every nation joined together on the dance floor as the music began.

"Come on dance with me now, it's not hard to learn how.

Let you're feet take flight, dance all through the night do the coconut dance! Swing your arms in the air, spin around if you dare, shuffle to the right holding hands so tight, do the coconut dance!"

Once the song ended Atomic raced over to her iPod, "Hold up everybody I have been waiting for this moment, if you will please put on these…" She snapped her fingers and soon cat ears appeared before every nation.

"Why do we need these?" Russia asked.

"Because… it's time for CARAMELLDANSEN!" Atomic selected the song and hopped in front of the group with Sakurai Yuki and Stine Chan USA. Then they started to sing…

"Oh women are you ready to join us now, hands in the air we will show you how. Come and try, caramel will be your guide, (be your guide)

So come on move your hips singing woa-oa-oa.

Look at YouTube clips do it oh-la-la.

You and me, can sing this melody.

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together come feel the heat forever and forever. Listen and learn it is time for prancing now we are here we are caramel Dancing!

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a.

From Sweden to Uk we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong. They have heard, this means all around the world. So come on move your hips singing Woa-oa-oa

Look at you two clicks do it la-la-la.

You and me, can sing this melody.

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever. Listen and learn it its time for prancing now we are here we're caramel dansen.

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together. Come feel the heat forever and forever. Listen and learn it is time for prancing now we are here we're caramel dancing!

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a.

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together come feel the heat forever and forever, listen and learn it is time for prancing now we are here we're caramel dancing.

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat forever and forever.

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing now we are here, we're caramel dancing!

All the nation laugh and cheered and we're finally having fun as they all changed back.

"Can I wear the jacket until I leave… pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee?" Stine Chan USA begged America.

"Oh, ok." America smiled.

"YES!"

"Wow that was fun!" AtomicNinja8 said.

"It certainly was, but I better get going now." Sakurai Yuki said.

"Aww goodbye mini awesome me!" Prussia said as he hugged Sakurai Yuki. "Hahaha see you guys later!" She said as she leapt threw the hole in the wall.

Atomic snapped her fingers and the wall fixed its self.

"Okay, me next dare is…. I dare New Zealand to tell Australia you love him! And Vietnam to do the same to Thailand! Both with a kiss.

New Zealand began to blush as he looked up at Australia,

"I, I love you Aussie, New Zealand blushed as he stretched up and places s kiss on Australia's lips. Australia blushed and put his arm around New Zealand's shoulders, "Love you to mate." He said.

"Ok Vietnam your turn." Stine Chan USA said.

"Do, I have to?" She asked shyly.

"Yes I dared you to." Stine Chan USA replied.

"Oh, oh, ok." Vietnam scooted over to Thailand who was playing with Toto. "Th, Thailand… I…I…lov..love you." She mumbled, then she quickly pecked Thailand on the lips, but before she could return to her spot. Thailand grabbed her and squished their lips together, he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he pulled back he smiled at her, "I love you too Vietnam." She blushed and sat down next to him.

"Awwww that was sweet." Atomic said. "I know right3" Stine Chan USA stood up and skipped over to America.

"I dare you to turn into a cowboy with a horse and rescue the Indian princess England!" Stine Chan USA laughed skipped around the circle.

"Magic time…" Atomic said as she stood up and opened her purse, pulling out a bag of powder she grabbed a fistful and tossed it into the air. POOF soon all the nations besides America and England were sitting beside a street. "Were are we?" Asked Italy.

"We are on a road, by a railroad track waiting for our Cowboy hero America to save our Indian princess England here." AtomicNinja9 pointed to Britain who was dressed like and Indian Princess and tied to the railroad track bridge. "I never agreed to this you git!" Britain yelled.

"I'm sorry Iggy I can't control her dares." AtomicNinja8 said.

"Atomic-Chan, he will be ok won't he?" Japan asked with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Japan, I would never let anything bad happen to you guys, and besides America will save him.

Suddenly a loud whistle was heard.

"Um, is that a train?" Britain frantically asked.

"Uh oh, America any minuet now!" Atomic yelled.

Then America galloped up on a horse, he was wearing blue jeans with cowboy boots, and he had a red cowboy shirt and a jean jacket. He also was wearing a killer cowboy hat. "England I'm coming!" America yelled. The train whistled again and smoke could be seen coming across the bridge.

"Hurry you git the train is coming!" England screamed!

"America hopped off his horse and grabbed his knife… "Time to be a hero." He tilted his hat and ran off towards England. Once he reached him he quickly began to cut threw the rope. "Hurry, hurry it's getting closer I can see it now!" England yelled, on America cut the rope he picked up England Bridal style and began to run. "Hurry America!" Stine Chan USA yelled. The train was getting closer and closer it was just about to hit them and America knew what he had to do. He was so close to the grass but knew he wouldn't make it, so he threw England on to the grass… the train passed by everybody and England was okay but, America was nowhere to be seen. Everybody stood there silently just staring at the bridge waiting for something to happen. "I made you all a promise, that I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you…" AtomicNinja8 began as she walked over to the bridge. "And I never break a promise." She reached her hand down and pulled America up, who was completely un-harmed. Everybody glomped America with hugs, and Atomic snapped her fingers bringing everybody back to the meeting room. "You idiot…" England said threw tears. " I thought you were hit by the train." England hugged America.

"How did you save him?" Stine Chan USA asked, "You had me worried that he got killed. She said.

"Magic." AtomicNinja8 smiled.

"Well thank you for coming Stine Chan USA, this was sooo much fun.

"It was great meeting you all!" Stine Chan USA said.

"Here's your jacket back hero." Stine Chan USA handed America's jacket over to him.

"Keep it, I have another." America smiled and hugged Stine Chan USA.

"Bye guys I love you all, she said as she skipped out the door.

"I really did like her." America said as he sat down.

"Ok, that was awesome!" AtomicNinja8 said as she sat down next to Britain. "I think you all deserve a break now…. Who wants scones?" Atomic asked.

After the break we have lilyblossom03.

"Scone time, England go make some please!" Atomic requested.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" All the nations yelled.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and a super special thanks to Sakurai Yuki and Stine Chan USA! You guys were sooooo fun to write about! Come back anytime! : D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia and blah blah blah….

Britain walked back into the room with a plate full of scones.

"I made the scones." Britain said with a smile as he set the plate down next to him.

"Thanks Iggy!" AtomicNinja8 said as she grabbed a scone.

"Uh, no way dude am I eating that!" America said.

"Me either, your so called scone will make me less gorgeous. You are what you eat after all." France said, flipping his hair.

"What's wrong guys, his scones are good." AtomicNinja8 said while nibbling on her scone.

"See she likes my cooking!" Britain said as he pointed to Atomic.

"Okay guys after this break we have… lilyblossom03." Atomic smiled.

"If nobody is going to eat my scones I'll just save them for later." Britain picked up the plate and placed it back in the kitchen. Which Atomic made with her magic.

"Thanks for the scones Britain!" Atomic said, "Now lilyblossom03 will be here any minuet."

* Knock knock* Atomic walked over to the door and as she opened the door a girl skipped in wearing an "I heart Nordics." Shirt, she soon spotted Canada sitting by himself and she ran over and glomped him. "Hello lilyblossom03, I see you found Matthew." Atomic said.

"Yeah, cutie needs to be noticed!" She smiled.

"T, thanks you." Canada whispered, blushing.

Lilyblossom03 stood up and walked to the center of the circle.

Smirking she pointed to France.

"France, I dare you to shave your stubble and wear tacky clothes." She said.

"Wha?" France began, "His clothes are already tacky." Britain mumbled.

"What are you saying, they are gorgeous." France replied.

"They won't be for long." Lilyblossom03 pointed out.

"No way am I doing that ridicules dare." France objected, "Sorry France but here dare must be done, she did follow the rules." Atomic handed France a razor and some dark green-stripped pants, and plain blue shirt and a kaki colored sweater vest. "Do I have to?" France asked.

"Yes, it's a dare." Atomic replied. France sighed and walked out of the room, when he returned he had no stubble on his chin and was wearing his tacky outfit. "How long does this have to last, I do not think I can take it!" France asked.

"Just until lilyblossom leaves." Atomic replied.

"Oh my glob, ok France smile!" Lilyblossom pulled out a camera and snapped a million and thirteen pictures of France. "HaHA, not so fancy anymore are you francy pants." Lilyblossom laughed.

She then walked over to Turkey. "Turkey, I dare you to take off your eye mask!" She said.

"I don't think you want me to do that." Turkey said. "Yeah I do, that's why I dared you to." Lilyblossom replied. "No, you don't." Turkey objected.

"Pleeeaaaaasssssseee common be a team player." Lilyblossom begged.

"Fine but stand back." Turkey stood up." Why would I…" "Just stand back okay!" Turkey reached up and took off his mask, and what a mistake that was. He looked up and his eyes were glowing red? "Everybody down!" He shouted as he backed up.

Everybody ducked down but still remained to watch Turkey.

"What the FUUUUUUUUU?" America screamed.

Red beams of light shot up in the air and hit the walls.

The red beams were shooting from turkey's eyes.

"TURKEY YOU HAVE LAZER EYES?" Atomic screamed as she covered her head with her hands. Turkey put his mask back on, "I told you idiots that was bad idea!" Turkey yelled as he took his seat again.

"Whoa turkey, since when did you have lazars for eyes dude?" America asked.

"Since AtomicNinja8 wrote it down, you don't honestly think those were my real eyes do you?" Turkey laughed, "Yeah none of you guys are seeing my face."

"Well played Turkey, well played." Lilyblossom03 said.

"Ok, next dare…" Lilyblossom walked over to Japan and handed him some cat ears. "I dare you to go sit on Greece's lap." She smiled. Japan blushed but put the cat ears on and slid onto Greece's lap. "Awwww Japan, you look like a kitty." Greece smiled and hugged the blushing nation. Lilyblossom began to smile as she walked over to Atomic and whispered something in her ear. "Deal, ready?" Atomic asked, lilyblossom nodded, then Atomic opened her purse and gave lilyblossom a handful of green powder.

The both sneak up behind Romano… "One, two, three… SNEAK ATTACK!" The girls yelled as the tackled Romano to the ground covering him in green powder. POOF Romano was suddenly a very ticked off chick! "What the hell did you tackle me for you… what the hell did you…" Romano began, "My voices." She said grabbing her throat.

"What did you do to…" Romano looked down. "I have boobs, I have hips I'm a …. WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!" Romano screamed as strangled Atomic.

"St, stop it you bastard it was a dare!" Atomic freed herself from Romano's grip.

"It was her dare and it will wear off when Lilyblossom leaves so don't flip a shit!

Romano crossed his arms and sat back down, totally pissed off.

"It's not that bad of a dare." Atomic said.

"You wouldn't know, you've never been gender bended!" Romano replied.

"Yeah and I'm never going to be." Atomic said "Not yet anyway." Romano smirked.

*Cough * Foreshadowing *Cough *

"That's not even the entire dare… oh Antonio!" Lilyblossom said.

"Romano, you have to feed Spain a tomato by mouth." Lilyblossom grinned. "What? No way!" Romano objected.

"But Romano, it's a dare and you have to do your dares!" Lilyblossom replied. Handed her a cherry tomato.

"Why do you guys always object I mean, you're going to have to do the dare on way or another?" Atomic questioned. "I don't know it fills space, I mean how boring would this be if we just did the dares right away with no complaining or objecting?" Romano asked.

"True, true now go dare time!" Atomic smiled.

Romano slowly took the tomato and walked over to Spain, she put the tomato in between her lips and leaned in. She connected their lips together

Slowly moving in sync tomato juice dripping down Spain's chin, he wrapped his arms around her waist ad pulled her closer. Romano slowly intertwined her fingers in his hair; he let out a small moan as her tongue traced his bottom lip seeking an entrance into mouth, in which he gladly let. They explored each other's mouths until the need for air was too great. Breathing deeply Romano whispered with a smirk, "Getting a bit stiff there tomato bastard." Spain blushed deeply and whispered back, "Even though you're a senorita your personality hasn't changed." Spain smirked. Romano pecked his lips and smiled. "Female or not, I'm still yours." "I know." Spain smiled and Romano sat on his lap.

"Now that you two are done eating face, I dare Finland to confess his true feelings for Sweden." Lilyblossom smiled. Finland blushed and looked up at the taller nation siting next to him.

"Well, um…" Finland began.

"Mr. Sweden, when we first ran away from Mr. Norway I was a little scared. We were all alone and surrounded by bigger, scarier nations that's when I remember you were with me and everything would be okay. Those cold nights, you kept me warm and on those days when all we did was walk you made me feel safe no matter where we went.

Although you don't say much, what you do say means a thousand words to me, I really truly do love you and I feel special when you call me your wife." Finland blushed. A few moments passed before Sweden said anything, "I'm happy you feel that way." And for the first time in a while, he smiled. "I love you to Finland." He pulled Finland onto his lap and kissed the top of his head. Finland blushed a leaned his head on Sweden's shoulder.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Atomic and Lilyblossom fangirled.

"Ok last but not least…. I dare Iggy to eat one of his scones!" Lilyblossom laughed as the flames of hell surrounded her and blue flames of fire burst from her hands as the entire room melted around them, leaving everybody to suffer in agony. Their eyes bursting, their throats burning with acid reflucation! And their splines moving around their organ system until it made it made it's way up and out of their esophagus like a Slorbeast passed her young…. jiggly and full of juice. But then she stopped laughing and everything when back to normal almost instantly.

"Dafque?" America asked.

"I really don't know anymore." Atomic replied. Lilyblossom just smiled and handed Britain a scone.

"You didn't poison this did you?" Britain asked, inspecting the scone.

"Nope, Atomic grabbed one from the kitchen for you." Lilyblossom replied. Britain eyed the scone but took a big bite out of it. "Well, I like my scones." He said as he took another bite. All the nations sat back down in the circle. "Well it was great having you and…"

"What the?" All the nations asked, Atomic turned around to see Prussian Sinister rising out of the floor again. "What, no no more interruptions." Atomic skipped over and smooshed a pillow on Prussia Sinister's head pushing her back into the ground.

"What, no waaaaaaaiiiiitttt!" Prussian Sinister yelled out.

"NO, no more interruptions you aren't due for a few minuets." Atomic walked back over to Lilyblossom.

"Come back ANY time!" She hugged Lilyblossom and waved as the girl skipped out of the room.

"Well she was… oh um, hi Prussian Sinister." AtomicNinja scratched the back of her head.

"You're um, her now and um… ."

"All if forgiven!" Prussian Sinister winked and leapt in the middle of the circle, "I'm back my lovelies, did you miss me?" She winked and sat in Russia's lap. "You don't mind, do you, Russia-kun?" "Not at all." Russia patted her head and smiled. That's when Belarus began to sneak up on them, "Don't you even dare, some people are earth benders, but may I remind you… I'm a gender bender." Prussian sinister glared at Belarus.

"Why don't we do and Italy 2p? That should be fun. Prussian Sinister suggested. "Yeah that does sound fun!" Atomic said with a bad poker face.

"You don't know what that is do you?" Prussian Sinister replied

"Nope." Atomic smiled. "But if you leave a comment explaining it I'll do it! I just have no idea what that is so…" n_n

"Ok, moving on. Austria, I want you to take this ax, * Hands ax that cam from no where * ad destroy your piano."

"Ok." Austria said as he took the ax. "Everybody's jaws dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Austria I'm not just saying this as somebody who plays the piano but are you sure you want to do this?" Atomic asked.

"Why not, it's my dare isn't it? I'm not going to be a pussy like some of these other nations." Austria then walked over to a piano that popped out of nowhere and raised the ax. "Oh glob I can't watch." Atomic hid her eyes, as the other nations took out their phones and cameras to film the whole thing. Austria smashed the ax of top the piano sending a huge crake noise through the whole room. Then he smashed the keys. He began to hack away at the legs of the piano sending in crashing to the ground. He then opened the smashed lid and sliced through all the strings and innards of the destroyed instrument. He then walked back to his seat and placed the ax down on the floor. "Is it over?" Atomic asked.

"Yeah his piano is trashed!" Prussian Sinister said.

"Actually that wasn't my piano." Austria sipped a cup of tea that he randomly had. "WHAT?! But she specifically said YOUR piano." Atomic stated. "My piano is at my house bolted to the floor so I couldn't bring it here if I tried." Austria said.

"Oh, well you did destroy a piano so, but out of curiosity whose piano was that?" Atomic asked.

"Yours."

"WHAT! I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUU!" Atomic leapt in the air towards Austria but before she could kill him she hit something and shot back onto the wall. "What was that? "Prussian Sinister asked as she helped Atomic up. "That was my force field." Austria said sipping his tea.

"You… have... a force field?" Atomic asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Austria smiled and continued to drink his tea.

"Canada!" Prussian Sinister ran over and hugged Canada. "I can't believe I forgot you last time! Please forgive me!" She said.

"It's ok, nobody notices me anyway." Canada replied.

"I notice you Canada." Prussian Sinister said with a smile.

"Romano, it's your turn to be chibi-fied." Sinister said.

"What, but I just got turned back!" Romano objected.

"Oh come on Romano, you were such a cute chibi." Spain smiled.

"Well, okay." Romano blushed. "Sweetness it's magic time!" Atomic skipped over and opened her purse; she pulled out a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "Here drink up." She handed the bottle to Romano.

Un surely he opened it and drank the poison, I mean potion. Heh heh, yeah...Potion. POOf, Romano was a tiny chibi on the floor in a pile of his clothes. "Awww, my little Romano!" Spain picked up Romano and put him on his lap.

"Hey put me down you tomato bastard!" Chibi Romano shouted.

"Awww you haven't changed." Spain patted Romano head as Romano bit down on a tomato.

"Awwwww, chibi tastical!" Atomic yelled.

"What?" Prussian Sinister asked.

"Um, nothing…. So next dare?" "Let's have ourselves a GiriPan kiss." Prussian Sinister smiled. Atomic and Sinister turned towards Japan and Greece.

"Wait for it…." Atomic whispered.

"What?" Greece asked, "Um, you and Japan kind of have to kiss now, because it's a dare and stuff… so go, go yaoi rangers." Atomic said.

"We have to kiss each other?" Greece questioned.

"Oh Greece don't act like you don' want to." Sinister smiled.

"Very well." Japan said quietly as he faced Greece.

Greece cupped Japan's face and slowly leaned in, meeting his lips with Japans the moved in sync. Japan slowly wrapped his arms around Greece's neck and Greece wrapped his arms around Japan's waist bringing them closer together. Japan stood taller on his knees and began to intertwine his fingers in Greece's hair; the two were slowly grinding against each other as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Japan let out a small moan. "Heh, Japan you're getting hard." Greece whispered with a smirk. Japan blushed brightly. "I was going to say the same about you." Japan whispered back. Japan sat back down next to Greece but Greece pulled him onto his lap.

"Awww don't be jelly Arthur." Sinister smiled at Britain whom was looking away.

Sinister walked over to Atomic.

"A few things before I take my leave, I'm awesome and just call me Sinister."

"What is that your gangster name?" Atomic asked.

"Heck yes I'm a gangster hard core yo!" Sinister jumped back into the center of the circle. "Do svidaniya!" She shouted before sinking back into the floor.

"I like that chick, she's has some crazy dares!" Atomic sat back down.

"So, we had a lot of yaoi in the past few dares, I kind of feel like we should all do some soul searing thing but nobody wants to read about that." Atomic smiled.

Next up is Antonia 'Spamano' Carreido! But that's a lot to type so I might just call her Lazlo. : D

Special thanks to Prussian Sinister for sending in dares again! You are AWESOME! Well you're Prussian so. : D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia… but you probably know that by now.

Yeah I know you don't read the disclaimer but still I have to put one in here because it's the…"Legal" thing to do.

Antonia 'Spamano ' Carredio yawned and walked threw the door holding two children that looked like Spain and Romano. "Hole! I'm back!" he shouted as she put the two children down. "I have no idea where these two came from…but, they think I'm their aunt or something… * signs *

"And they just follow you?" Atomic asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Carredio replied.

She smirked and walked over to whisper in Romano's ear. "Okay… I dare you to tap that. And you know exactly who I'm talking about." She pointed to an oblivious Spain.

"Tap… that?" Romano asked. "You heard me, now go." Romano stood up and walked over to Spain, "Hey Spain." He said.

"Yes Romano?" Spain replied. "Stand up." Romano said.

"Oh shoot, this is it!" Carreido said. Spain stood up and Romano reached an arm out to him, then he… tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok, that's it." Romano walked back to his seat.

"NO, you didn't… that's not, you… *face palm * never mind." Carreido sighed.

"Some of the countries are rather…. Oblivious to stuff like that… also I just don't know what it is so I took it literally.": D Atomic smiled. Plus you shouldn't dare that when there are children in the room! Atomic pointed to Chibi Spain and Chibimano.

Carreido rolled her eyes and walked over to Spain. * Waves * "Hey is it okay if I could go over you and Lovi's house? I need to get away from my siblings for a while and take care of these two… she motioned to the children.

Spain just smiled, "Si, it would be fine they key is…" "DON"T TELL HER WHERE THE KEY IS TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano irrupted.

"Oh I already know where you key is." Carreido smiled.

"Well that's just great!" Romano replied sarcastically.

"I know now I can visit you guys when ever!" Carreido smiled and hugged Spain and Romano. Spain just smiled not really caring.

"Tia? Where are mama and Papa?" Chibi Spain asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Chibimano asked.

They both looked up at Carreido.

"I don't…" Chibi Spain then squealed "Papa, Mama!" And ran over to Spain and Romano.

"Awww Lovi look we're parents." Spain smiled and picked up chibi Spain.

"What? When did we… he, hey he looks like you." Romano smiled and patted chibi Spain's head.

"Tonio, get you're ass back over here! Chibimano said glaring at his brother.

Chibimano walked over to get his brother.

"Whoa, somebody has a tiny adorable potty mouth." Atomic said.

* Sigh * "Oh no…" Carreido said as she bit into a tomato.

"Atomic, you okay?" Carreido asked as she noticed Atomic was just staring at her tomato.

"What.. Oh yeah sorry I just had a flash back to lilyblossom03's dares." Atomic smiled.

"Who, oh whatever, well I will leave those two to Antonia and Lovino for the time being."

She walked over to Prussia and hugged him tightly; she then kissed him on the cheek and blushed. "Okay, is it true you really like cute things? He asked.

"Aww Prussia likes cute things?!" Hungary said giggling.

"Shut up Hungary I'm awesome! And no… of course not…" He said with a bad poker face.

"Uh, huh of course Mr. Awesome." Carreido replied standing up and walking over to Atomic. "Make sure Tonio, the one that looks like Spain… and Roma, the one that looks like Romano, don't get into any trouble… I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Also if they get upset give them tomatoes. I'll be back later…

"Bye Tia!" The chibis said as they waved.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I no own hetalia… hetalia Y I NO OWN YOU!

"Well I don't know if it's just me but the excitement is really starting to die down." Atomic said as she sat back down at the circle.

"Hia, I agree with Atomic-chun." Japan said.

"We need something… excited to happen. I mean it is the eighth chapter." Atomic sighed. "What's so special about the eighth chapter? America asked.

"AMERICA! The number eight is the most symmetrical number there is! It is very important!" Atomic shouted. "Symmetry?" America asked.

"Symmetry is all beauty in the world, that is why this entire room has been transformed into a perfectly symmetrical room." Atomic said smiling. "Oh, wow I really didn't notice that before." Britain said. "O.C.D" He whispered to America. "I heard that!"

"Suddenly an earsplitting howl ripped through the room and it started spontaneously snowing.

"What's going on?" Atomic asked as she stood up. "Suddenly the snow turned into a blizzard and Atomic was picked up from the wind and blown into the blizzard. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed but was soon out of sight. "Atomic!" The nations shouted.

Then a white wolf with red eyes emerged from the blizzards, her fur glinting back when the light hit it.

"I'm the host for now, Donch everyone! How are we all doing today? My name is WhiteShadowWolf, but call me Shadow okay? Oh by the way. Donch means hello in a language that only I understand, so… let's move on to the games now? *Doesn't wait for anyone to say anything and cuts everyone off * "Wonderful!

"Wait, are you the next contestant?" America asked.

"Yes, yes I am and for my turn I shall be the host!" She smiled

"Where did Atomic go?" Italy asked.

"Oh, she'll be back when I leave, she is just…. Taking a ride in the blizzard for a little while."

She then ran over to Germany and out her paws on his knees.

"You like dogs right? What about wolves?" She asked.

"Well yeah wolves are cool I guess." Germany said.

"Sweet! Now ignore Italy for a whole round and go kiss your bruder! DO IT! * Red eyes glow creepily *

"What? But if I ignore that idiot he'll do something to get himself killed." Germany objected.

"Too bad, it's my dare and Atomic isn't here to do anything." Shadow said.

"*Sigh * fine." Germany got up and walked over to Prussia, he then sat down next to him and quickly pecked him on the lips. Blushing he got back up and sat down away from a very sad Italy…:'(

"Sorry Italy don't worry Germany and you can be re-united later." Shadow licked Italy's face and Italy soon perked up and he smiled and patted Shadow on the head. "Hee hee nice doggy." He smiled.

"JAPAN!" Shadow walked over to Japan and summoned a vial from the on-going blizzard. "Drink this." She said, with out questions Japan drank the mysterious liquid. "What was that?" Japan asked.

"Oh nothing." Shadow walked over to Greece and whispered to him, "I gave him an aphrodisiac that'll give him nekomimi and a tail. You have my permission to do whatever you want to him." Greece smiled and blushed as he patted her head. "Japan, what's happening to you aru?" China asked. "What are you talking about?" Japan asked.

"You have cat ears… and a TAIL!" China pointed to Japan's head.

"All the nations stared in awe at the neko-afied Japan.

"What happened to me!?" Japan asked as he touched his cat ears.

"Don't worry it will wear off when I leave… but I should warn you, Greece has permission to do what ever he wants to you." Shadow smiled. "What?" Japan responded.

"Awww Japan you look so cute as a cat." Greece said as he pulled Japan on to his lap, he then kiss him on his head. Japan then blushed and snuggled up to Greece and began to purr.

"Awww you're purring." Greece smiled.

"I can't help it I am half cat right now." Japan replied.

Greece then wrapped his arms around Japan and slowly stroked his hair causing Japan to drift off to sleep.

"Awwwwww, that is soooo adorable!" Shadow whispered.

"Okay everyone we must be quiet now because Japan is asleep." Shadow said.

Everybody nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Switzerland, give me all your guns, that means ALL of them!" Shadow said.

"Why?" Switzerland objected.

"Because, it's a dare and I have cheese!  
She pulled out a hunk of Swiss cheese. "F..Fine, but I get them back when this dare is over!" Switzerland said.

"Fine, fine." Shadow agreed.

Switzerland handed over, Two Semiautomatic Pistols, one bolt Action gun, one break open action multi barrel rifles and an AK 47. Shadow the handed him the cheese, "Now don't eat this." Shadow began.

"Why?" Switzerland asked.

"Because this is part two of your dare… I want you to put this in Austria's mouth and then take it back in a yaoi-rific way!"

Shadow smiled.

"What! No fucking way!" Switzerland shouted.

Shadow then glared at him. "It's your dare now go!" She growled, baring her teeth.

Switzerland flinched but slowly walked over to Austria, he out the cheese in Austria mouth and then leaned down. He put his arms around Austria's head and connected their lips, his tongue tracing Austria mouth and slowly sliding his tongue around Austria mouth, the two began to move in sync. Switzerland let out a small moan as he slid his tongue under the cheese and slid it back into his mouth. When he came back up his pants suddenly felt tighter, he put the cheese in between his teeth and showed it to Shadow. "There, dare, done." Switzerland swallowed the cheese and sat back down. "Getting a little stiff there Switzy?" Shadow teased, Switzerland blushed and flicked off Shadow, who was just laughing. Austria was blushing and trying not to make eye contact with Switzerland.

"Okay lets…" Shadow began before she was interrupted by a scream.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Atomic suddenly flew out of the air and crashed into the wall. "What the heck!" She said as she stood up. "What the dingle, I mean seriously!" She shouted.

"Um, Atomic I'm over here." Shadow said. "Oh, sorry I'm just a… little… dizzy." Atomic said as she stumbled around before tripping over her feet and landing on Russia's lap. "Heh, heh sorry Russia everything is spinning. "Atomic said before trying to stand up. "That is okay, Atomic." Russia smiled "Atomic walked over to Shadow. "Why… did the blizzard, eat me?" Atomic asked.

"I don't know, but hey it spit you out right." Shadow said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever what did I miss?" Atomic asked. "Oh not much… Germany is ignoring Italy, Japan is a cat and Switzerland and Austria just ate each other's faces." "Well, that seems like a lot!" Atomic sat down next t Greece, Japan was still asleep on his lap. "Holy crap that's adorable." Atomic whispered. Shadow nodded and walked over to Spain. An axe materialized out of snow and landed in Spain's hands. "Here, now break this and then scream at Romano without apologizing." Shadow began.

"But." Spain began

"NO BUTTS! You may apologize after the party… as long as I can watch." Shadow snickered.

Spain walked over to Romano he lifted the axe high in the arm and then smashed the handle on his leg before screaming out in pain, he dropped the axe." AHHHHGGGGGGG! ROMANO THAT AXE WAS A LOT HARDERE THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AND OWWW HOLY SHIT MY LEG! THERE IS NO FLIPPING WAY I COULD BREAK THAT! I HOPE I DON'T WAKE UP JAPAN SHADOW WHY DID YOU DARE ME TO SHOUT!" Spain finished and sat down holding his leg, "Wow that hurt." He said, "I'm sorry you're hurt." Romano said before kissing Spain's cheek. "Awwwww." Atomic said.

Shadow then backed up and ran straight for China… she then left up and ripped out his hair TIE! I know I know when I read this I thought it said ripped out his hair and I was like "What is wrong with my fans aru?" Then I read tie and was like… oh…ok."

Shadow destroyed the hair tie with her teeth, giving China a hart attack.

"I like you hair down… now. China, CHINA!" Shadow screamed, as China lay on the ground grabbing his chest and struggling to breath. "HOLY CRAP HE"S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" America yelled, "Defibrillator!" Atomic yelled as she opened her purse and pulled out a defibrillator. She ran over and shouted clear before um… defibrillating? China.

China then sat up. "Don't do that aru! You gave me a heart attack!" He shouted.

"I knew this travel difibulator would come in handy! Atomic smiled before putting it away.

"My old heart can not take such surprises aru." China said.

Shadow then bowed her heads and licked China's hand, "I'm sorry China." She said.

China then smiled and patted her head. "Oh… it's okay Shadow." He said, Shadow smiled and licked his face like a dog. "Now become one with Russia." She smiled." What? Why does everybody want me to do that aru?" He asked.

"Because, Russia isn't a bad guy… and you two are cute together!" Shadow said. "Whatever aru." China walked over and hugged a very happy Russia. "There I'm one with him." China crossed his arms as Russia pulled him into a hug and sat him on his lap. Then Shadow walked to the center of the circle and howled, soon Prussia's favorite song was playing, colorful lights and all where glowing and shining around the room. Everybody was standing up to find themselves in raving clothes and glow sticks that formed from the snow. "Now, dance on the tables and have fun!" Shadow said.

"But, the tables are gone?" Italy asked, "Not for long!" Atomic snapped her finger and soon the tables were back. "Now dance!" Shadow smiled and jumped on the table along with America, Prussia, Italy. Spain and Greece. "Aww come on guys it'll be fun and I will restore your paper work with MAGIC!" Atomic said.

Soon all the nations were on the tables.

Prussia's song began to play again.

Hey you hey.

Chase after it

Rifle and blood.

Fall down into hell.

Uber dem Rand

Anywhere.

Tot oder lebendig

Snatch away tomorrow.

Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise.

Come here, let me pet you!

I am so fucking awesome, seriously, like a little bird!

Little bird! It was riding on me! (Haahhahhahhahha!)

Fate (Kapitulieren)

Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)

Shout! (Kapitulieren)

Lachst du uber meinem Schicksal!

Gibben du mich!

Don't you understand?

Liebe und hass

Everything is mine…

I wish him

I stare at it

Nice and hott

I will melt your heart.

I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple syrup! It's the best!

Come here! I will share some with you!

I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! The awesome me, Honor Award!

Three, meals a day! You can eat it (Kesesesesesesesesesesese)

Fate (Kapitulieren)

Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)

Shout! (Kapitulieren)

Lachst du uber meinmn Schicksal!

(The diary of awesome me, bird month * Piyo* day.

I was really awesome today too!

Roar across the world, my song that it written by me, for me!

I won't let Austria act so smug now

Hungary had to appreciate me now

Italy won't you listen to it?

You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song!

Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing!

What? There is still more? Really!?

Alright I'll battle through another round!)

It's me! My entry on stage! I do whatever the hell I want!

Hand it over! Burzenland!

Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man watch over me!

I won't lose, (Today I'll stay around here!)

Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! *Nniyo, niyo * I'm waiting.

Being alone is too much fun! (Too much fun. Too much fun…)

Today too, I was awesome! I am the best!

I'll sleep alone.

Fate (Kapitulieren)

Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)

Shout! (Kapitulieren)

Ich bin das PreuBen!

When the song ended AtomicSnapped her fingers and everything went back to normal.

Then Prussia walked right up to Canada, feeling rather awesome at the moment and planted a big kiss of his lips. He walked away smiling and leaving Canada blushing.. "He, he saw me?" Canada asked quietly?

"Of course I saw you I knew you were here from the start!" Prussia shouted as he sat back down.

Shadow then walked over to Atomic, "Thanks for letting me join, Atomic you're epic awesomness!" "Aww thanks Shadow, you were amazing and the whole snow blizzard thing was really cool." She patted Shadows head and Shadow licked her hand like a dog.

"Okay Rissen everybody! I-I mean goodbye everyone!" Shadow smiled and walked backwards into the snow, she disappeared as slowly the blizzard dyed down until the room was back to normal.

"Okay something interesting happened you got you wish!" Romano said.

"Huh… I guess I did guys…. I guess I did."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed special thanks to WhiteShadowWolf who brought some super exciting change of events into this story… nicely done!

Next time on Hetalia truth or dare! *Next time on Soul Eater music plays *

"Hi everybody I'm Ai Farron and I'm going to ask some dares!

"Germany are you Holy Roman Empire?

"Italy… are you crying?"

Liechtenstein and Belarus…. Oh dear God I don't know if I should do this one…"

Hetalia Truth or Dare, Whose truth shines in the tears of those who passed?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I want but sadly don't own Hetalia.

Asia, Europe, North America, South America, Australia, Africa.

Long ago the seven continents lived together in harmony. But everything changed when The Thirty Years War began. Only The Holy Roman Empire, long time lover of Italy could stop it but suddenly his empire fell. Hundreds of years passed and a new country was formed, a Western Europe country raised by Prussia named Germany. And although his army is good he has a lot to learn before he is ready to save any one… but I believe Germany can save Italy!

Previously on Hetalia truth or dare….

"Donch everyone how are you doing, I'm the host now!"

"Why did the blizzard like eat me?!"

Switzerland put this cheese in Austria's mouth and then take it back out in a yaoi-rific way.

China's having a heart attacked!

DANCE PARTY!

Atomic walked back and sat down in the circle.

"Heh, cool Avatar opening… I don't own Avatar either!" She smiled

"Yeah-ya that dance party was like totally awesome!" Poland said.

"I know right, oh by the way HAPPY CIVIC HOLIDAY CANADA!" Atomic shouted as she ran over and hugged Canada.

"Um, thanks I didn't know you could see me too." Canada said in his shy voice.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, she's here!" Atomic smiled as she skipped over to the door.

"Everybody please show your greatest hospitality to Ai Farron." Atomic opened the door and welcomed in Ai Farron.

"Hi, I'm Ai Farron and I'm going to ask some dares."

"Okay, go ahead." Atomic said.

Okay, she said as she walked over to England, "Just what does Frenchie do to you?" She asked, "What do you mean, that git is always annoying me?" England said as he crossed his arms. "Awww, come on guys we all know you just bicker for bickering's sack…" Ai began as she walked around the circle." BUT in your hearts heart we know you love each other…. Sexually" She smiled.

"WHAT? WE DO NOT!" Britain and France both shouted.

"Sure, you don't" Ai said with a wink.

"Where did she get that?" France asked.

"I don't know but it sounds really familiar." Britain said.

They both shrugged their shoulders and sat down.

"Yeah, were did you get that from? * Cough* Paint it White. * Cough*

Atomic said sarcastically as she sat upside down hanging from a rope on the ceiling.

"Hahaha I was just kidding guys." Ai said.

She then walked over to Germany… So are you any chance the Holy Roman Empire?" She asked. "Hol. Holy Rome?" Italy said as he looked at Germany with sadness in his eyes. Atomic then hoped down and ran over to them, "Um, that's kind of a sensitive topic for Italy." She said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Ai said, "It's okay, Germany answer her question." Italy said, holding back tears. "Vell, I really don't know, in fact I can't remember my childhood really at all." Germany said.

"Well, maybe… Prussia would know." Atomic suggested.

"Yes…" Prussia began.

"I do know." He stood up and walked over to Germany, and sat next to him. "After the Thirty Years was over, The Holy Roman Empire had fallen, I found him and he had no memories of anything that had happened before. SO I took him on and raised him, I named him Germany after the Great Germania Empire, and he grew up to be a nation I am proud of." Prussia hugged Germany and patted him on the head.

"So, that answers it then." Atomic said. "Holy Rome, it's really you!" Italy eyes filled with tears of joy as he hugged Germany. "Should we tell Germany? Ai asked Atomic." Well, it would be interesting but… lets let Italy do that later." Atomic smiled as she and Ai high fived.

"Thank you Prussia." Ai said. "Your welcome… I was tired of all the fan girls asking that question anyway!" Prussia stood up and walked back to his seat. :I Still don't know who the Holy Roman Empire is." Germany said. "That's okay Germany I will explain it all later." Italy said still hugging Germany.

SIDE NOTE!

Okay I've known this for a while but didn't bother to share with any of your guys yet… sorry. BUT for all you fan girls out there yes the Holy Roman Empire is Germany.

No this isn't just a fan thing, The Holy Roman Empire was actually broken up into several colonies much like how future America was in the beginning, but the Empire was weakening and fell during the Thirty Years war. In Hetalia words, Holy Rome's empire fell during the Thirty Years war and all his memories were lost, Prussia found him later and was like "Whoa this kid is pretty cool, didn't he used to be The Holy Roman Empire?" So Prussia was all-awesome and decided to raise him and named him after the Germanic empire so that is how Germany is the Holy Roman Empire… technically he is. SIDE NOTE OVER! Heh Side Note reminds me of Death Note… sorry BACK TO THE STORY!

"That was sweet." Ai said, "Okay now… SWITZERLAND, RUSSIA, AND POLAND…. GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW, AND GO TO, you can't come back until the end of this not... –eyes slit like a cats- You won't die, but injuries?" She questioned.

"What?" Atomic's head turned to the side for she was rather confused from reading this and typing it, not sure what to do next or why she was typing about herself in third person she simply sent the trio out into the hall and won't let them back in until Ai leaves.

"Okay, um yeah.. next."

"Liechtenstein and Belarus… Oh dear God I don't know if I should do this one…

!Hola this a commercial for Café El Spain, we are around the corner from your house so come have a coffee at my café okay? It's just instant but still… for a limited time I can give you a T-shirt cheap, special price juts for you!" Café El Spain!

"Wow, we even have commercial break during fan fictions… oh well back to the…. Where did Ai go?" Atomic asked as she looked around the room.

"Hey dude I found a note!" America said as he held up a paper with a music note on it, "Da, I found a letter." Russia said as he held up a B.

"Look here Atomic, a message." Atomic walked over to Britain whom was holding a paper.

It read.

Dear Atomic, thanks so much for letting me on your truth or dare game but I couldn't decide if I should do a certain dare or not and I didn't know how to deal with it… so I left during the commercial to go get some coffee. Thanks again…

… Ai Barron.

"Well, um yeah she's gone I'm pretty sure she is at Café El Spain." Atomic folded up the paper and put it in her purse.

"Oh yeah hey little guy." Atomic said.

"Who are you talking to?" America asked. "Oh everybody this is my mochi!" Atomic reached into her purse and pulled out a little white ball thing with a face that looked similar to Britain's. "Awww that is soo cute." Britain walked over and petting the purring mochi. "I know I found him all out in the rain and took him in." Atomic smiled. "Um, guys what are you doing there's nothing there." America asked. "Sure there is can't you see my mocha?" Atomic held out her mochi. "There is nothing there aru!" China said. "Wha? Can you guys not see my mochi? "Atomic asked. "I don't see anything there." France said." Well how come you can see him Britain?  
Atomic asked. "Well those gits don't even look around them, they can't see flying mint bunny either." Britain said, suddenly a green bunny popped out of the air and flew around Britain's head. "Awww flying mint bunny is sooo cute!" Atomic said. "I know right." Britain and Atomic laughed and laughed as the other nation just stared at them. "They are crazy aru." China said.

Special thanks to Teri Mikami or known as Ai Barron! Enjoy your coffee! Up next is Reba G!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia…yet.

"Switzerland, Russia, Poland you guys can come back now!" Atomic opened the door and let the three nations in.

"Like, what was that all about?" Poland asked as he took his seat next to Lithuania.

"Yes, why did she kick up out, I was about to plot something against he before she left." Russia smiled.

"Ahh that's probably why she left to get coffee" Atomic said

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired today." Atomic laid down, "Lets get somebody in here quick before we all fall asleep."

Suddenly the door burst open, "HI-CHA!" The girl leapt in the room, causing everybody to jump.

"Thank you for the mini heart attack Reba G! Atomic walked over to Reba.

"Well you are awake now, aren't you?" Reba grinned.

"Yes, yes now go ahead and do your dares." Atomic lead her over to the circle.

"Okay, I love these fics! So this should be fun!" Reba walked over to Italy.

"Do you still have that maid outfit from when you were working for Austria until you hit puberty?" She asked.

"Ve, but I don't really wear it so…" Italy replied. " Well, since you do I dare you to put it on and kiss Germany the same was you kissed Holy Rome before he left for war because in MY opinion, Germany is Holy Rome. I mean LOOK AT HIM! They look EXACTLY the same!" She motioned to Germany.

"Uh, yeah we kinda already went through that, we've clarified that Germany is or at least was Holy Rome." Atomic patted Reba on the shoulder. "Oh, well… Go Italy go!" Reba smiled. Italy sighed and stood up, "I don't know if it will still fit me." He said. "Just try to wear it." Reba pleaded. "*Sigh *, okay." Italy walked out of the room to go change. "Well, since this looks like it's going to be a deja vu moment…" Atomic snapped her fingers and a Holy Rome hat appeared before her, so the put it on Germany. "Perfect!" Atomic high fived Reba. "Oh yeah Germany, read this." Reba handed Germany an index card with a script on it.

Then the door opened and Italy walked back in, "Atomic I went to the dressing room and my dress was there but you made it longer!" Italy smiled. "Well, I saw this coming and knew you got taller so I made an alteration with my magic!" Atomic smiled back.

"Okay, so far so good, now Italy…." Reba grinned.

"Um… okay." Italy walked over to Germany whom was crossing his arms and blushing. "Ve Germany you look so cute in your hat!" Italy smiled at hugged Germany. "Read the card…" Reba whispered. Germany looked down at the index card/script and began to mumble… " Italy… ever since the 900s… I've. Always, loved, you." Italy smiled and the two leaned in their lips gently brushing at first but the Germany and Italy wrapped their arms around each other lengthening the kiss. When the broke apart Germany whispered, "I will always love you no matter how many years go by." Italy blushed and hugged Germany resting his head his shoulders he whispered back "I love you to Germany." Germany blushed but then smiled and hugged Italy back.

"The room filled with smiled and awwwwwwwwws as LA 'Amour was in the air.

And that is how Germany and Italy fell in love and started to go out.

... Everything went better then expected.

"That was sweet." Reba smiled as she pasted by Germany and Italy. "America… I dare you to pour ice cream down England's shirt and lick it away. Reba smirked.

"WHAT DO BLOODY WAY IS HE…" England began.

"England, I dare you to take America's dare like a man! Reba shouted.

"What if I say no?" America asked.

"Then I shall deem you not a hero for the rest of all eternity." Reba replied.

"Britain take your shirt off." America commanded.

"What but I…." Britain began, "Iggy your dare…" Reba reminded.

Britain shot Reba a mean look before unbuttoning his shirt. Atomic snapped her fingers and a tub of chocolate ice cream appeared before her. "Here yah go Alfred." Atomic handed him the tub. "Uh, why is it all melted?" America asked. "So that it's easier to lick away." Atomic smiled. "Britain lay down." Reba said, Britain laid down his shirt unbuttoned and America walked over to him, he kneeled next to him and slowly poured the melted ice cream soup on him. He poured it from just below his belly button all the way up his chest.

Alfred's heart was pounding as he bent down, slowly he lapped up the ice cream like a kitten lapping up milk, he slid his tongue around Arthur's belly button causing Arthur to mean lightly, he then made his way up his stomach to his chest where the majority of the ice cream was. He licked some of it away and continued to make his way up Arthur's neck before he reached his lips. Arthur was blushing and Alfred just smirked as he pressed his lips on Arthur's, Arthur began to kiss him back their lips moving together in sync, Alfred pulled Arthur up and began to kiss him this time with more passion. Alfred's tongue licked Arthur's bottom lips begging for an entry into his mouth, which Arthur gladly allowed. Alfred's tongue tasted sweet like chocolate to Arthur. Alfred's tongue explored every inch of Arthur's mouth causing Arthur to moan once more.

When they came up for air, Alfred's shirt was stick on the account of him just had been grinding up next to Arthur; Arthur blushed brightly as he sat down next to Alfred, his pants feeling a bit tighter.

"Whoa… " Was all anybody could say, the room soon become awkwardly quiet? Suddenly a bucket came out of the air and landed right on top of Italy's head. Italy looked around the room dizzily before resting his head on Germany's shoulder.

"What the… how did that even happen?" Reba asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Atomic replied.

Then Reba stood up and walked over to China with a creepy France look on her face.

"Oh glob I don't like where this is going…" Atomic said quietly.

"China… I dare you to dress in a maids outfit and flirt with Russia!" She said. "Oh, well that wasn't so bad… don't know why I was worried." Atomic breathed a sigh of relief. "And… add some fake breasts…. Make then D cups!" "Aaaaannnndddd the worried feeling is back." Atomic face palmed. "What, no what aru!" China shouted. "Come on, do it for a hello kitty doll wearing a panda outfit!" Reba held up the doll. "But… I…. fine." China grumbled and walked out of the room to change.

"I hope you know Reba… flirting doesn't work on me, I just want everybody to become one with me." Russia stated.

China then walked back into the room wearing a long red dress he had boobies yes they were made out of Jell-O stuffed in a bra. China walked over to Russia, "Well I look ridicules, what am I supposed to say?" China asked. "Um, just flirt I guess." Reba replied. "How am I supposed to flirt aru!?" China asked. "Just try, common do it for Hello Kitty." Reba held the doll up once more.

China eyed the Kitty once more before saying, "Russia you appear to be rather pulchritudinous this postmeridian." China stated.

"Thank you China.. You will become one with me now da?" Russia smiled.

"No way aru… I'm done here." China began to walk away when Reba stopped him. "Wait, sorry China but I am feeling like a perv today so…" Reba began. "Oh shit aru." China mumbled.

"Russia you have to be like France and tough and squeeze China's breasts. Not to hard okay." Reba smirked.

"But, China reminds me of Ukraine and I really don't want to touch them." Russia said.

"Well I dared you too so, man up!" Reba said.

"I don't want to fondle China's fake breasts." Russia stated.

Then randomly a dude crossed dressed as a chick with really big knockers popped out of nowhere folding his fake boobs and said... "Don't knock it til you try it bro!" Then he vanished.

"What the aru?" China asked.

"My eyes…. They burn!" Atomic buried her head in her knees.

"Okay, that was disturbing… have fun Russia!" Reba pushed him forward a little bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry Reba, cross dressing was fine, the fake boobies a little much… but Russia is NOT fondling anybody's pillows!" Atomic said.

"Sorry, sorry alright. Wow I feel like France tonight… ONHONHONHONHON Hahahahaha!" Reba laughed and walked the center of the circle. "Italy and China I dare you not to take off those outfits for three chapters so France and Korea (Dark aura) don't get any ideas.

"Oh glob, what have you done you France Jr!" Atomic sat back down next to Japan and Greece.

Honhonhon, I like this girl." France smirked.

"Okay and finally, Belarus, I dare ya not to go near Russia for 5 chapters! And don't think of killing me, if you do attempt I hope you believe in Tails Doll from Sonic, so start running because-oh yeah-he's far more creepy than you. " Reba smiled.

"But, but I must marry him… marry me, marry me, marry me, marryyy meeeeeeeee." Belarus whispered.

""Sorry Belarus but it's her dare, so I must ask you to please go sit on the other side of the room." Atomic said.

"F-fine," Belarus mumbled and walked over to the other side of the room where she sat next to a very frightened Latvia.

"Okay that's it, thanks everybody for taking my perverted dares and special thank to Atomic for pulling herself together to write the Russia bit and HEY STOP THAT ATOMIC I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THAT!" Reba shouted.

"Heh heh heh, the one with the keyboard has the power." Atomic smiled and hugged her keyboaa5drtfevhbfjrevjkf. "Wow that was a bad idea because it messed my pages up and typed some random letters…. Oh well I'm too lazy to go back and delete it, especially since I've typed all the already and blah blah blah.

"Well thanks for coming Reba G, when I read your dares I certainly felt like I was sitting at a Café in Paris… byeeee!"

"Bye, Astala pasta, astala bye-bye!" And with that Reba G skipped out of the room laughing like the mini France she so very was.

"On Hon, onhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonho nhonhonh…"

Special thanks to Reba G!

Up next is Requiems dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer… I no own Hetalia… teehee

Okay first off I know I haven't updated in days but I have not been entirely lazy! I have been trying to figure out how to upload a picture to …. I have deemed it… impossible. I couldn't figure out how to do it. So yeah that and I've been busy because my family suddenly went road trip crazy and I admin several pages on Facebook. ADMINING IS HARD! So yeah besides that I've been lazy, not going to come up with any more excuses, I have been lazy a few days.

Also my apologies to Requiems Dream, if I were you I'd be flipping a shit. Excuse me… I'd be super mad that my turn came and the author isn't updating. Your chapter will be super special!

"Hey guys long time no see!" Atomic smiled.

"But. You didn't go anywhere." Britain pointed out. "Oh well I haven't updated in days so." Atomic replied. "We know aru, we have been sitting here all bored because you've been lazy!" China said. "Hey I haven't been lazy I've been busy!" Atomic said. "Busy doing what?" America asked. "Busy admining pages and… stuff. But I'm back now and so is the game!" Atomic skipped over to the door. "Everyone please welcome…" Atomic opened the door. "Requiems dream!" Everybody appalled as a girl walked in holding a blue stuffed bunny. "Hahahaha, hey she looks like Canada!" America laughed. "Who?" A tiny voice asked. "I'm your owner!" Another voice replied. "Hello and welcome to my game." Atomic bowed. "My greatest apologies for the delayed chapter." Atomic smiled and welcomed Requiems dream into the room. " Hello, I thought this sounded fun, and decide to join in on it." She said in a small Canada like voice. "Whoa she really sounds like me." Canada whispered. The girl walked over to Italy, "Go give Romano a peck in the cheek." She blushed. "Brother, brother!" Italy smiled and skipped over to his angst filled brother. He hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. Romano crossed his arms "Let go of me." He mumbled. Italy giggled and skipped back to Germany. Requiems dream smiled and then skipped over to America. "Go play Silent Hill 2 with Japan." She handed America the game "America looked down with a grin on his face, but on the inside he was freaking out. "Okay dude Japan lets go play!" America laughed and stood up. "D-do I really have to play?" Japan asked. "Yes." Requiems dream said. "Well if you guys are going to play you'll need a game system." Atomic snapped her fingers and the room turned into a huge theatre, there were rows and rows of red leather seats and two seats in the front of the theatre for Japan and America. The giant screen was attached to an Xbox 360. "Japan and America you two go take your seats up there, everybody else just… fill into the rows." Atomic motioned to the rows of seats. Once everybody was seat America put the disk into system and turned it on. "Silent Hill, man this sounds lame bro and these graphics suck!" America stated as he started the game "How do I move, okay, okay." America mumbled to himself. He continued to play the game while making comments about how terrible the graphic were or about how nothing was happening but then tings started to get a little livelier. "Hey America just follow the blood stains." England pointed out. "Uh no way man that is where that totally creepy thing went, I am not following him!" America replied. "Then what else are you going to do?" England asked. "Oh… fine." America mumbled, "Oh man this is totally scary that's fucking blood right there what the heck what are those things oh man this is so scary where is mister pillow!" America shouted. "America-san calm down it is just a game." Japan said. "AHHHHHHH THERE HE IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HECK HOW DO I STAB HIM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" America screamed as he hit random buttons and desperately tried to defeat the first enemy. "Heh heh Hey America look, he's dancing!" Atomic pointed to the screen. Then she and requiem dream looked at each other before standing up… "Doo do doo doo doo do do do da doo." They sang. "They see me Rollin, they hating patrolling trying tah catch me riding dirty trying tah catch me riding dirty, trying tah catch me riding dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty." Atomic sang. "H-hey guys knock it off I-I'm trying to fo-focus." America stammered as he made his character run away. "Dude are you running away from the zombie guy?" Atomic asked. "No way dude I just totally defeated him." America replied. "You did not." Britain stated. "Shut up man!" America said. "Thi-this game is soo lame, we shouldn't ev-even pla-play it." America stopped the game and stood up shaking. "*Sigh* Okay, okay." Atomic snapped her fingers and soon the room was back to normal. "Was that game to scary for you?" Requiems dream asked. "Heh heh, no way man." America said "Okay…" Requiems dream walked over to Canada and hugged him, "I don't forget you."

"Re-really?" Canada smiled. "Yup, now sing a dustland Fairytale in front of everyone." "What, why?" Canada asked. "Because you have a lovely singing voice, no go get noticed." Requiems dream smiled. Canada sighed and walked into the center of the circle. "Hold on…"Atomic smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the room was replaced by another theatre this one looked as though it belonged in a fancy theatre. There were rows of dark blue fabric seats and a stage with a beautiful black grand piano, a single spotlight shined down on the stage illuminating off the glossy piano lid. "Matthew, the stage awaits." Atomic motioned to the stage. Matthew walked onto the stage, he was wearing a black suit everyone was dressed to this momentous occasion. All the nations took their seats. Matthew sat down at the piano and lifted the lid. He smiled down at the white ivory keys, as they reflected the spotlight. Gently he rested his fingers upon the keys, he closed his eyes and slowly began to play.

"Dustland fairytale beginning

With just another white trash county kiss in '61.

Long brown hair, and foolish eyes.

He'd look just like you'd want him to

Some slick chrome American prince.

Blue Jean Serenade

Moon River what'd you do to me.

I don't believe you.

Saw Cinderella in a party dress, she was looking for a nightgown.

I saw the devil wrapping up his hands; he's getting ready for the showdown.

I saw the minute that I turned away; I got my money on a pawn tonight.

Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire.

She said she always knew he'd come around.

And the decades disappear, like sinking ships but we persevere.

God gives us hope but we still fear what we don't know.

Your mind in poisoned

Castles in the sky sit stranded, vandalized.

The drawbridge is closing.

Saw Cinderella in a party dress, she was looking for a nightgown.

I saw the devil wrapping up his hand; he's getting ready for the showdown.

I saw the ending when thy turned the page, I threw my money and I ran away.

Sent to the valley of great divide

Out where the dreams all hide. Out where the wind don't blow.

Out here the good girls die, and the sky won't snow.

Out here the birds don't sing, out here the field don't blow.

Out here the bell don't ring, out here the bell don't ring.

Out here the good girls die.

Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep, it's such a bitter form of refuge.

Why don't you know the kingdoms under siege and everybody needs you.

Is there still magic in the midnight sun, or did you leave it back in '61?

In the cadence of a young man's eyes.

Out where the dreams all hide."

Matthew looked up from the piano a smiled spread across his face as the audience burst into applause. Everybody stood up and cheered. "Bravo! Bravo!" Austria shouted, "Wee that's was beautiful!" France shouted in agreement as tears streamed down his face. Matthew stood up and bowed, he smiled and even began to cry and Rosses where thrown on to the stage. "They noticed me." He whispered to himself, "They noticed me." He smiled and walked off the stage only to be glomped by nearly every nation. Atomic who was in tears herself snapped her fingers and all the nations where back in their circle. "Canada that was amazing!" Atomic said. "That was incredible." Requiems dream said as she hugged Canada. "Thank you, you got them to notice me." Canada smiled.

"I only wish I could relive that." Canada said. "Oh but you can." Atomic said. "What… how?" Canada asked. "I filmed the whole thing." Atomic held up several DVD's and handed one to each person in the room.

"Sweetness thanks." Requiems dream then walked over to Germany. "Hmmm, go hug Italy or something." She smiled. Germany was about to hug Italy but… Italy leapt at the chance and hugged Germany instead. She then walked over to Francy Pants, "I think you're strange, but I'll give you a hug anyway." She hugged France, "On hon hon hon hon hon hon." He quietly laughed. "Um, you can let go now." She said, but France didn't move, he had a perverted look on his face. "Uh, a little help her." Requiems dream asked as she tried to pull away from the French man. "Uh oh." Atomic walked over and grabbed one of Requiems arms and tried to pull her away. "Oh boy, um guys could somebody please help us out, we would be rather grateful?" Atomic asked. Britain and America hopped up and tried to pull requiem away. After tugging and tugging and probably some arm stretching requiem broke free of Francy pant's grip. He continued to laugh as requiems dream dusted herself off. "That's all I can think of…" She was about to leave when suddenly the ground started to shake… and then the entire room was shaking. "What's going on aru?" China asked. Requiems and Atomic looked at each other, "Akuma." They said in sync. "What?" America asked. "Akuma is Japanese for evil one." Japan said. "Guys, everybody partner up." Atomic said as she reached out her hand, suddenly a large battle-axe shot into her hand. "We're dealing with a kishin.

Requiems dream threw her bunny in the air and as she did it turned into a Death Scythe.

"Okay everybody when I call your name run straight to the wall and jump off it, that will trigger you to turn in your weapon!" Requiem shouted. She listed off the names and everybody got into battle formation. "Any second, he'll be here." Atomic said. The shaking suddenly stopped, confused everybody looked around waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the roof was ripped right off the building reveling the Kishin, he had dark black hair with long stripes of blood red in them, his eyes were all black and he had black bloody wings coming out of his back, the only thing covering his was a bloody cloth on his lap, his mouth stretch across his face and his teeth were covered in blood. Rain poured in the room from every angle as the kishin threw the roof down.

"Everybody ready…" Atomic yelled. "GO!" Atomic leapt up along with the other nations, she swiped her axe across the kishin's bare chest and fell back to the ground, requiems leapt in the air and flipped over the kishin swiping her scythe across his head as she did so. The nations attacked from every angle, Prussia leapt on to the kishin's head and used his Medusa like power to shoot thousands of snakes into the kishin, he moved the snakes around the kishin's eye and through his body. He motioned the snake to dig deep into the kishin's eyes. Akuma scream and whipped Prussia off his head, Prussia flew back but managed to land on his feet. He threw his hands forward still controlling the snakes. The snake grew larger and large making bulges in the kishin's skin. Britain ran around the kishin shooting his gun aka America. He knelt down and closed his eyes, suddenly America grew around his arm and turned into a Death Cannon. "DEATH CANNON!" He shouted as he shot a huge bullet of pure energy at the kishin. The kishin only laughed as the bullet hit him. Atomic leapt up and slashed the kishin across the face with her axe, she was followed by requiem who sliced threw the kishin's eyes with her scythe. The kishin scream and waved his arms in front of his face whapping away the girls. China leapt over the kishin and back to attack from behind, throwing his giant ninja stars and calling them back he continued to do so, but each time the hit the kishin healed itself right way.

"Atomic this isn't working aru?" China yelped as he dodged the blinded kishin. "It will!" Atomic shouted. "Russia leapt up over the Kishin and used Belarus and Ukraine as guns to shoot down on the kishin's head. "The kishin yelped in pain as black blood began to flow from his head.

"Everybody ready!" Atomic yelled. "NOW!" "SOUL RESONANCE!" Everybody shouted, wind whipped around everybody as their soul began to grow larger and large and become connected creating on giant blue and green soul… one that resembled the earth. Everybody ran toward the kishin their eyes glowing bright with blue and green, their weapons growing in their hands, growing to their full extent and power. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atomic leapt over the kishin and used her blade to dip deep into the kishin's skull she slid down the kishin's head splitting it open with one large **CRACK!**

Black blood poured from the kishin's head and he scream in pain. The kishin then bent his head back and poured his black blood on the girl. The blood suddenly became hard and trapped her. The kishin laughed as he turned the blood into spikes, the spikes shot through Atomic her blood splattering everywhere. "Atomic!" Britain shouted, he ran around the kishin and kneeled down behind him… he put America in his hands, America began to grow, he covered both of Britain's arms. "DEATH CANNON GO!" Britain and America shout, Britian stood up and ran straight towards the kishin he leapt up in the air and positioned himself right above the kishin before shooting. His hoot went straight into the kishin's head. The kishin shot his blood up in a spike stabbing Britain.

Russia connected his sisters and turned them into a giant cannon, even bigger then America was. His soul grew around him as he knelt before the kishin, he looked up his eyes glowing blue, "VODKA CANNON!" He shouted shooting the kishin. The kishin screamed in pain and fell backwards. His blood splattering everywhere, he hardened it but was slowly becoming weak. He began to shrink. "Russia stood up and ran over to the kishin shooting him with the Vodka cannon once more. The kishin stood up and hardened his blood into spikes. He moved the spikes at Russia, Russia leapt in the air dodging the blood spikes. He landed back on the ground and continued to shoot the kishin. The kishin spread his wings and was about to fly off when Prussia came up from behind. Prussia trust his hands forward and motion the snake to move around once more, he commanded his snakes to stab the kishin from the inside out. The snake grew and grew, leaving budges in the kishin's skin. Prussia thrust his hands forward once more causing all the snakes to shoot out of the kishin's body at once. The kishin erupted into blood and collapsed on the ground. All his blood that was once hardened became liquid once more, everybody circled around the kishin wondering if all was said and done. "Is.. . it…dead?" Requiems asked. Nobody said or did anything, they just stared at the bloody lump that was once so powerful, nobody could believe it was over just like that. The wind died down and the rain continued it's peaceful pattern, all seemed calm… until the rain stopped.

"I guess so.." Atomic said. "I guess so."

That was when the wind began to pick up again, thunder cracked and lighting flashed across the sky. Nobody knew it then, but they were wrong… oh so wrong. "What's going on?" Requiems asked. "I don't…" Suddenly the bloody lump that was once the kishin shot up into the air, blood shot every which way and hardened into shark spikes, stabbing the nations.

"You guys really are pathetic you know that." Kishin Akuma spat. "Thinking you could defeat me!" He shot bloody spikes threw Atomic, once again splattering her blood everywhere. "Atomic!" Requiems shouted. "You really think… that you can defeat me little girl?" Akuma said. "You're weak!" He spat at requiem. Requiem stood there, gripping her scythe in hand, she was shaking… but not of fear. "Oh are you afraid?" The kishin teased. "All your friends are dead and soon… you will join them." Akuma laughed and floated back down to the ground, his legs were gone and all that was left of him was his torso of pure blood and his wings. Akuma laughed and began to bend his blood around him. "You should be afraid." He smirked. "I'm not afraid." Requiems stated. "Because fear, only holds you back." She gripped her scythe and prepared to fight. "Oh what a lovely speech, but words aren't going to save you. Akuma molded his blood into spikes and aimed then straight for Requiems. "You're not really going to try and fight me are you? Little girl?" Akuma teased. Requiems said nothing; she looked up at Akuma and got into battle formation. "Oh… what a pitty you really are such a pretty girl. Too bad I'll have to rip your face off." Akuma shot the arrows of blood right at Requiems. "Ahgggrrr." She groaned as the arrows hit her, she took a step forward, and then another. Arrows continued to puncture her skin. "What… impossible." Akuma gasped. "No-nothing is impo-possible." Equiems said. She began to run towards the kishin, he scythe in hand. "You can't defeat me!" He shouted as he shot his bloody arrows at requiems. "I will!" she shouted as she flipped in the air dodging every arrow that cam her way. "No… no!" the kishin shouted his arrows dropped as he tried to fly away. Requiem leapt in the air, scythe in hand… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" She yelled as she sliced through the kishin…

Silence… the world became silent, nothing was heard, nothing was said, and time… seemed to freeze.

Blood… blood was everywhere, frozen in air like water droplets.

Requiems landed back on the ground, blood raining down on the earth. She ran over to all the nations and Atomic. "We-well done requiems." Atomic whispered, weakly she snapped her fingers.

All the nations were curled up in the circle, blankets wrapped around them and cocoa in their hands. Requiems dream had done it...

Although when she first arrived she seemed shy, she had brought joy to the nations in her small ways… in the end she had done it, she had defeated the kishin Akuma and save the world.

Super special thanks to Requiems Dream. Soooo sorry for the late update. Thank you for saving the world!


	12. Chapter 12, and end to the hilarity?

Disclaimer I own I mean DON'T own hetalia.

All the nations lay around the room, breathing heavily having been super tired from their Kishin fight.

"Okay guys we have to get back up now we have another contestant coming soon." Atomic stood up and stretched.

"Oh great another crazy contestant to make us do random crap!" America complained.

"Stop complaining guys. Now everybody back into the circle." Atomic commanded. All the nations sighed and slowly crawled back to their circle. "Seriously guys this is by far the worst circle I have ever seen." Atomic said. "What do you expect, we're tired from that stupid kishin!" America said. "Whatever, she'll be here any second now." Atomic looked at the clock. "Who's coming anyway?" Britain asked. Suddenly a girl fell from the sky and parachuted on top of Denmark. "I'm da HERO!" She shouted. "Welcome back Stine Chan USA!" Atomic smiled. "Hi everybody!" Stine shouted, she was still wearing America's bomber jacket. "Hey it's the mini me!" America smiled. "What the heck get off me I'm the great king of Northern Europe!" Denmark yelled.

Stine Chan laughed and hopped of Denmark; she then walked over to AtomicNinja and glomped her. "You have now been GENDERBENDED!" She smiled.

*Gasp * "Huh oh, no why. Barr rawr-rawr-rawr-rawr-rawr-rawr-rawr-rawr." Atomic walked around the room, she now had short black hair, no boobies, and well… was a dude.

"Yit, yeah OH…NO, NO, Oh no Stine Chan, no… I thought we were friends." Atomic crossed her arms.

"I'm so sorry Atomic, I'm… I'm so sorry. It was the MOD developer, he was ah gawalosh." Stine began.

"And I was like no I don't want to do it, I don't want to scare Pewdie!"

"Wait, who is Pewdie?" Atomic asked. "Oh sorry, wrong script, you see I am also secretly Mr. Chair so." Stine replied.

"Oh, but seriously... I thought we were friend Stine, I thought you were a bro." Atomic sat back down in the circle.

"Well that was amusing, hahaha you have to be a dude now!" Romano shouted.

"Okay, okay now um, China you have to sit in Russia's lap until I don't know how long… you choose Atomic." Stine said. "Well how about until I turn back into a chick!" Atomic exclaimed.

"You're never going to get over this, are you?" Stine asked. "Nope, never." Atomic crossed her arms. "Okay well then until my turn ends." Stine motioned for China to sit on Russia's lap. Too tired to complain China slid onto Russia's lap and rested his head on Russia's shoulders. Russia just smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller nation.

"D'aawwwwwwwww." Stine and Atomic smiled. Stine skipped over to Greece, Japan and Turkey. "Greece get's his wish to become a cat! Along with Japan and Turkey." "Sweetness!" Atomic snapped her fingers and the three nations were soon surrounded by a cloud of smoke, when the smoke faded it reveled three cats in the places of where the nations where. Greece cat stood up and looked at himself, "I'm a cat!" He meowed. "Holy shit, what the fuck why am I a cat, this is so not cool, what the fuck I mean seriously!" Turkey cat meowed. Japan cat just sat there looking nervous as Greece cat and Turkey cat began to fight… but all everybody heard was "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan… nyan nyan nyan nyan!" "Awwww so cute!" Italy smiled. Stine chan walked over and petted the cats. Ahh, ahh ACHOO! Stine Chan flew back and crashed into America. "Ooops, sorry dude I heh heh kind of forgot I's allergic to cats… Stine Chan stood up and dusted herself off. She then ran over and picked up Hong Kong and Iceland with her super strength she gets from America's jacket and threw them into a closet with a Blackstar YAHOOOO! "Now all we have to do is wait…" Stine Chan smiled. Suddenly the ground started to shake…. "What going on?" Britain asked. "I. I don't know." Atomic looked around worried. "Oh no, not another kishin!" America said. "No… there isn't another kishin… well, there wasn't supposed to be." Atomic looked around nervously. "What the heck… what's going on?" Iceland and Hong Kong walked out of the closet. "Everybody, get together I don't know what's going on." Atomic and Stine Chan huddled together with the other nations. "Holy martin Luther is this scary." Finland buried his face in Sweden's shoulder. "Everybody, everything is going to be OKAY!" Atomic cooed. Suddenly she turned back into a girl and Greece, Turkey and Japan turned back into humans. "Atomic-san is this an earthquake?" Japan asked. "I don't know maybe." Atomic replied. Suddenly the lights shut off. "There goes the power." Stine Chan said. "Everything will be okay…" Just then the window caved in! Sending shards of glass towards the nations. "DUCK!" Stine Chan yelled, everybody ducked down; the shaking continued to get worst. Suddenly the walls began to crumble and the ceiling started to cave in. Pictures fell from the walls and shattered on the ground. The wind ripped through the windows sending debris flying in. **CRACK** the ceiling caved in, in the middles." RUN!" Atomic shouted, the nations ran around the room ducking from debris and escaping the falling ceiling. Then like a force of nature a funnel of wind swooped into the room, the spiral destroying everything in it's path. "LOOK OUT!" America yelled. Suddenly the funnel changed it's course and came straight for Atomic. "ATOMIC!" The nations shouted… but it was too late, the funnel had grabbed Atomic and pulled her out into the sky. Everybody huddled together in a corner, hiding from the wind. And just like that… the wind stopped. "Is… is it o-over?" Italy asked looking up at the sky. "Yes… I think so." Stine Chan stood up. The walls began to creak and sway until they just… collapsed. "What the bloody hell was that?" Britain asked. "Atomic…" Stine Chan turned back to the nations "What was… that?"

Continued next time maybe….


	13. Chapter 13 I will be back

Disclaimer: I do Not own Hetalia, did you hear me? Every song, reference to another manga and anything else I mention I do NOT own!

I will NEVER own and have NEVER owned them before! So do NOT flip a shit if I make Canada sing a song!

**Previously on Hetalia truth or dare.**

Atomic-san is this an earthquake?" Japan asked. "I don't know, maybe." Atomic replied.

"There goes the power." Suddenly the room began to shake even more. Wind ripped outside and rain poured creating loud thumps on the ceiling. CRASH the windows shattered as debris flew across the room. "EVERYBODY, DUCK, LOOK OUT!" All the nation huddled in the corned when suddenly **CRACK** the ceiling caved in. "RUN!" Atomic shouted. A wind funnel swooped down into the room and before anybody could blink, it was gone… and so was Atomic. "What was…that?"

"Atomic is… gone." Stone Chan walked over to the shivering nations.

"What the hell was that?" America asked. "I have no idea but…" Stine Chan looked up and noticed a piece of paper slowly floating down from the grey sky. "But…" Stone Chan walked over and grabbed the floating note. "What is it?" England asked.

"It's… a note." Stone Chan said turning it over in her hands. "Well… what does it say?" Russia asked.

Dear Nations,

It wasn't you it was me.

It was because of me that you all were taken away from me.

I was stupid and careless; this was all so much fun I was stupid to think it would last.

I forgot one disclaimer, I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Dustland fairytale, and because of that those Jack Wagons from deleted you… from their website and from my life. If there is anything I can do to make it up to all of you I would do it… but for now, I must make it up to the other 54 reviews that got deleted. I will be back though… I will be back and I will avenge this story… with a little help of course. See you all soon.

-AtomicNinja8

Stine Chan dropped the note, a dark aura formed around her head. "You all know what this means?" She asked.

The nations slowly backed away. "It means… hell is going to break loose." She began to laugh.

"So get ready… it's coming." And with that she snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, as you know it was deleted. But I have re-uploaded it and now have to start from scratch! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! I'm still pissed off…. Don't say pissed kids; it's a bad word. Anyway I am sorry for the late up-date I just went to Matsuricon and had a blast! I met Todd Haberkorn, Ian Sinclair, Chris Cason, Scott Freeman, Brina Palencia, Cherami Leigh, Micah Solusod, and Stephanie Young. I actually became friends with Chris Cason or… Holy Rome… I was able to talk to him one on one at his panel since only five people went to it… it was great! I cosplayed as Chibi Romano and WON hetalia survivor. At the Hetalia World Summit I won the auction for charity and won a Hetalia wall scroll signed by everyone from Hetalia! I saw the Screening of Tribute Wars with Todd Haberkorn and got a million autographs… all in all best weekend of my life. I made a video ad will post the link here soon…. Btw I was glomped with in the first five minuets of day one so…. YATAAAAAAAA! Oh and school started last Monday so I've been super busy too.


	14. Chapter 14 REVENGE BASTARDS!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, still don't own Hetalia or any songs! Good grief…. Sorry for the late update, I have been working on my Matsuricon video and school is a buggar! Oh and I have started watching Ouran High school host club and FullMetal alchemist brotherhood. So…. Yep.

She snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

"Wha-wha's going on? Germany help I'm afraid of the dark!" Italy whined clinging on to the German man's arm.

"Quit whining fratello, weirder things have happened before." Romano snapped. "Hey don't talk to your brother like that Lovi." Spain scolded. "Oh of COURSE you would take his side." Romano replied. "Lovi it's not that…" "No, it's always like that everybody takes his side." Romano interrupted. "Lovi please…" "Fratello don't fight with Spain!" Italy cried. "I want everybody to love everyone!" Italy felt his way through the dark until he found his brother and Spain. "Please don't fight guys!" He cried. "We're not fighting!" The two said in sync. Suddenly a bright spotlight clicked on. "What… where are we?" Britain asked looking around. "It… looks like an auditorium." America stated. "Why are we in an auditorium?" Greece asked. "Everybody, please take your seats." A voice sounded. "Um… I think we should listen to the voice." Latvia said in a shaky voice. The nations nodded and sat down in the red velvet seats. "Hey… where did Stine Chun go?" China asked.

"In the beginning… there was nothing but then… there was Himaruya! "Introducing HETALIA LOVES PRUSSIA or now known as ANTONIO SPAMANO CARRIEDO! PRUSSIAN SINISTER! LOLLYPOP OTAKUU! SAKURAI YUKI! LILYBOSSOM03! WHITESHADOWWOLF! AI FARRON! REBA G! REQUIEMS DREAM! AND… STINE CHUN USA! Smoke clouded the stage and out from the grown rose 11 people…

Antonio Spamano Carriedo walked out in front and grabbed the microphone. "Are you ready for revenge!" She yelled. She backed up and picked up an electric bass. "Cause hell is about to break loose."

Then out of the dark Atomic walked up the microphone... "This is the greatest revenge song for the World's…. tribute." Lollypop Otakuu began to play the guitar.

"Long ago, my friends the nations and I were playing a fateful game of truth or dare when suddenly… there blew in deadly cyclone… in the middle of our game. But that cyclone my friends…was not your average cyclone, for it was a demon, a demon that took me away from my beloved nations. It took me to a land far away, and it corrupted my mind. BUT IT SAID…. Your story has been confiscated… along with your soul. Now at first… I was stunned; I re-uploaded as fast as I could. But, the reviews were done. The demon took away my story and my friends; it brought misery to my life and killed my soul in the end.

Lillyblossom03 began to play the drums as everyone sang…

My hands stained with blood remind me of my crimes.

The darkness corrupts me, and takes over my mind.

The blade it drops, the blood it drips I watch in devastation.

You killed my friends; you took my soul, because of fan participation.

Anata wa, watashi ga no tame ni hatarita subete o

Dainashi ni shita, anata wa watashi ga motte ita subete o

Koroshita.

Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no monogatari o hakai shi,

Warui subete o mawashita.

Anata no kotoba wa doku no yona monodeshita, watashi

No zugaikotsu no uchigawa ni, karera wa moeta.

Anata wa subete no sotte tekidatta, to watashi wa gisei ni

Nattakaradearu…

Anata no wana ni.

* Instrumental*

"AH! Check 8,8."

"SYMMETRY!"

" You can't reverse what you did or the pain that you've caused.

You said I had no right to copy and that was the law.

Though I'm over reacting I have the right to say,

You can die in a hole, this is more then child's play.

In the end I will be the one to come out on top,

Fuck you I wrote this song, this time I cannot be stopped.

Anata wa, watashi ga no tame ni hatarita subete o

Dainashi ni shita, anata wa watashi ga motte ita subete o

Koroshita.

Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no monogatari o hakai shi,

Warui subete o mawashita.

Anata no kotoba wa doku no yona monodeshita, watashi

No zugaikotsu no uchigawa ni, karera wa moeta.

Anata wa subete no sotte tekidatta, to watashi wa gisei ni

Nattakaradearu…

Anata no wana ni.

**Guitar solo**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AH-

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!

OOOOOOOOHHHH,

WWWHHHOOOAH! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-OH!

This is the… greatest revenge in the world OHH! ALLL RIIIGGGHT!

(At same time)

Lilyblossom03, WhiteShadow Wolf and Ai Farron: Do, too badass be go dee do doo, flipping awesome yee-ah, fligoogigggo, baddas lgigoo, da di go, flipping awesome, flipping awesome yeah-ya, flip, flipping, da di doodie goo gaflibagi do, fligoogigoo, ga fligoogo oh mama, Lucifer!

AtomicNinja8 Stine Chun, Reba G: Best mothfucking song in the world oooh riiggght, this is the greatest song in the world reeevenge! Tribue to the greatest song in the world oooooh right! Can't stop us noow, this is the sooonnngggg, this is the song, this is the song, you fucking jackwagons, oh mama, Lucifer!

(Together)

So try to stop us now!

Anata wa, watashi ga no tame ni hatarita subete o

Dainashi ni shita, anata wa watashi ga motte ita subete o

Koroshita.

Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu no monogatari o hakai shi,

Warui subete o mawashita.

Anata no kotoba wa doku no yona monodeshita, watashi

No zugaikotsu no uchigawa ni, karera wa moeta.

Anata wa subete no sotte tekidatta, to watashi wa gisei ni

Nattakaradearu…

Anata no wana ni.

(Atomic whispering into mic, and soft guitar in background)

Anata ga deki sokonai no kuso.

By the end of the song, the seats were gone and the nations were up dancing around. Bright neon light shined down on the auditorium. A thick rainbow smoke formed around the floor and shook to the beat of the drums. "THANK YOU WE"RE BACK!" Requiems dream shouted into the microphone. The nations cheered and clapped, and before anybody could blink Atomic snapped her fingers and the nations were back in the meeting room.

"Atomic! You're back!" Italy ran over and hugged Atomic followed by the rest of the nations, "Oh, hee hee. Yeah guys, I'm back." "And check it out!" Atomic held up an automail arm.

"Atomic, what happened?" Stine chan asked. "Oh well… it's a long story but when the cyclone took me away I saw….*Atomic looked up* The truth."

"I have no idea what that means or why you lost your arm but OKAY!" America laughed.

"Well... I'm back and so is my story… stupid fan rulers! TRY TO STOP ME NOW! I WROTE THAT SONG AND FREEDOM OF SPEECH BITCHES!" Atomic screamed pointing to the ceiling. "Atooomiiiccc, be careful, they might take you away again!" Italy cried. "Oh… sorry, it's okay Italy I take it back. Come on group hug!" Everybody crowded together and hugged, filling the room with warm feeling and a light happy aura. "I wouldn't be here without everybody who reviewed, supported and favorite my story. Thank you all so much!

The nations broke the hug and resumed their spots in the circle.

"Well, thanks for having me again Atomic." Stine Chan said.

"Thanks for coming Stine chan." Atomic said as she hugged Stine Chan.

"Bye guys!" And with that Stine Chan left, creating the peaceful silence Atomic so longed to hear once more. She walked over and sat back down in the circle. Closing her eyes she whispered… "Now… back to our little game."

Thank you everybody who has read and reviewed…. I do NOT own Hetalia BUT I do own that song because I wrote it and it is alllllll mine so yeah I have copyright of THAT! P.S freedom of speech please do not be too offended if you work for , I am just totally pissed at you wankers. I also do NOT own .


	15. Author's note

Dear reader:

First off I cannot even begin to explain how bad I feel.

But with school and everything going on at once I just have not found time to type out my next chapter.

I am trying to update as soon as I possibly can but I am super busy right now. I literally kick myself everyday for not updating, so yeah.

I will update soon but school just started and I have been working on my Matsuricon 012 video so typing my next chapter has been a real issue for me to find time for. ALSO my birthday is this Friday the 21st and my family and friends are like… "Planning something" so I have been busy with them pestering me… gosh. My dad's birthday is the day after mine so I have been busy getting ready for that too. Also my cosplay group NoodloeCow&co has been busy rehearsing our skits and I have been in charge of writing most of them. I know these are just excuses but yeah and…. Yeah I have no more to say other then how sorry I am. I will update very VERY soon I promise.

Love you all for being so patient, and please forgive me!


	16. Chapter 16 HETALIA DAY 2012!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

You're walking down a barren road, you have no idea where you are or how you even got here but you're alone. The sun beads down on your back, * How long have I been walking? * You ask yourself as you stop to wipe the sweat from your brow. You look down at your watch only to realize it has been 8:30 for the past 3 hours. * Must be broken, great. * You sigh and continue to trudge on. Seconds turn to minutes, minutes to hours and yet you seem to be going nowhere. Suddenly you trip over something sharp, pain shoots up your arms as you hit the dry ground. You look back only to find your jeans stained with blood and crushed cacti attached to your shin. Your head arms suddenly give out and you find yourself laying down on the scorching ground, slowly your eyes drift close and you fall asleep.

Rumble, rumble. You awake to nothing but darkness and a soft rumbling, much similar to that of a car's engine. You try to sit up but your legs refuses to move until that damn cactus is out of it. You try to pull it out of your shit carefully but with no luck you close your eyes and yank the stupid thing out. Why was it even here anyway? Any why didn't you see it? It's the only thing that stands out in this dumb place. You then realize that it is very cold; you pull your legs to your chest and begin to shiver. The rumbling becomes louder; you look around and see nothing. *Where is that noise coming from? * You ask yourself. The rumbling continues to get louder and louder you stand up and look around once more. You notice to tiny lights up the road. Maybe somebody is coming! You run up the road only to be greeted by…. A red convertible.

WELCOME TO THE WORLD WIDE HETALIA DAY SPECIAL!

(INTRO)

ヘタリア

"Hi beautiful fans of mine! And welcome to the 2012 Hetalia day special!" I am your host AtomicNinja8 but you can call me Atomic!"

"Now hop into Italy's car and off we go!"

You decide to get into the car since you have nothing better to do and you're stranded here… Bad decision.

WHOOSH OFF WE GO! Suddenly you find yourself In the middle of a World Conference meeting room, the table and chairs are gone but the nation you so very much love are still here. They are all sitting in a circle and talking, you feel your heart pick up beat.

"Hi guys! Happy Hetalia day, I'm back with our guest!" Atomic says.

"Hi, my name is _" You smile

"Nice to meet you _. I'm Italy, would you like some pasta? It's good!" Italy says as he hands you a bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Now. Let's start where we left off." Atomic grins.

* Old spice whistle. *

A girl with darker skin, dark blue eyes and long black hair tied back in a French braid appears in the middle of the circle. "Hi, my name is Sapphire and before anyone asks these, *Points to black cat ear perched on her head. * Are real."

*Greece's eyes widen. *

"Well it's great to have you here Sapphire! So, just go on with your dares!" Atomic grinned.

Sapphire ran pull speed at England and knocked him over with a glomp.

"What the bloody he-" "IGGYLAND! You remember me don't you iggyland?" Sapphire hopped off England, "Uh, sorry but, I-" "It's me Fiji! Now I'm helping you okay! Atomic?" "Gotcha!" Atomic reached into her purse and tossed a bottle towards Sapphire who quickly caught it and threw it at England. Suddenly his magical friends appeared for everyone to see. "What the?" France gasped. "Hi Uni, Flying Mint Bunny and Tink! It's good to see you." Sapphire smiled. "Now, just wait a tick, you can see my magical friends too?" England asked. "Sure, with that potion everybody can!" Sapphire grinned. "England, dude what the heck, is this one of your crazy potions?" America asked as flying mint bunny circled his head. Sapphire shot America a dirty look and pulled out a long pipe. She then smacked him on the noggin as hard as she could, creating a triple-decker ice cream scoop.

( )

( )

( )

( x_x ) Owie.

"No one can call Iggy crazy!" She turned back to England. "Yeah, we'll be calling you the crazy one." Romano said under his breath. Sapphire turned towards the Italian, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She roared. "Ahhh, nothing, nothing!" Romano squealed.

"Now then," She turned to England and held up a silver baby dragon with bright blue eyes. "This is Silver Winter." "Oh, my what a cute dragon." England grinned as he patted the dragon's silky head. The dragon Silver Winter responded with a light purr and a tiny puff of fire in the air.

Sapphire handed England the dragon calmly walked over to Russia. "Здравствуйте матушки-России." She grinned.

"Здравствуйте, сапфира, да, вы правы, все станет одной с матерью Россия когда-нибудь. Хотя я не знаю, почему ты назвал меня матери, так как я четко парень. " Russia replied.

"Эх, жаль, но это то, что все называют вас." Sapphire said.

"Wha-?"

"You're my roll model!" She hugged Russia tightly. "BUT…. I want to torture you so… KISS YOUR CRUSH IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" She pulled out a camera.

"Well, she certainly takes after me." Russia grinned and walked over to a now completely terrified China. "Oh, no way aru!" china argued as Russia took his hand and pulled him to his feet. China tried to pull away but slipped and fell into Russia's chest. Russia smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller nation. "I won't kiss you if you don't want me to. "Russia said. "Really, thank goodness." China signed. "Awww, well that was disappointing." Sapphire said. "Hey, I'm not a bad guy!" Russia said. Russia lead China back to his seat and sat down next to him. "Thank you aru." China whispered and with that he quickly pecked Russia on the cheek. The Russian man blushed a dark shade of red. Sapphire then back flipped onto the lap of a certain Japanese man and hugged him tightly. Japan sweat dropped. "Please, please get off me." He said. "Hahaha, you might want to get over your personal space issues, I do this often!" "Maybe you should get over some of your issues." America whispered to Canada, causing the Canadian to giggle. "You baka!" Sapphire shouted as she threw a large book at America's head. CRACK! The book smacked right into his face. "WHY YOU SO STUPID?!" She shouted. "Um, you mean why ARE you so stupid?" Atomic said. Sapphire head turned clockwise around in a full circle until she face Atomic. "I know what I said." She stated a creepy arua forming around her. "Now-" Her head snapped back to America. "Read War and Peace front to back with no outside help…" "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's easy, reading is fun yo! I can TOTALLY do this man!" "AND, you can't eat anything but Iggyland's cooking until you finish it!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO" America screamed. SPLECK! Blood burst from his eyes, mouth and nose, America collapsed on the ground. "An-anything but th-that… th-this book is he… I'll starve…" He said. "Exactly…. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol kokolkolkolkol." Sapphire kolled. "I'm guessing you don't like America." Germany said. "Nope!" Sapphire smiled as the room instantly turned back to normal. "Now… time for a little music! Atomic." And with that Atomic snapped her fingers and everyone was transported to a fancy theatre, it had red velvet seats that matched the silky curtain draped around the dark green walls. On the stage were Spain and Romano. "Oh, Fuck yeah bastards we get to watch the show from up here and you punks are in the nosebleed section!" Romano laughed. "Uh, Romano… I think… we are the show." Spain pointed at Romano. Romano looked down to find himself in a ruffly red strapless dress. The top was silk and fit him perfecty, instead of a back there was a split and red lace. "Oh, fuck no!" He shouted. Spain was wearing a mantador outfit himself. "Oh, yes!" Sapphire said as she pulled out a video camera. Oye Como Va came on and as if magic, Romano and Spain took hands and began to dance." Romano, their playing our song." Spain grinned. "Uhggggg, shut up idiota." Romano said.

Spain softly sang along, "Oye como va mi ritmo

Bueno pa gosar mulata." When the song ended Spain quickly pecked a blushing Romano. " Te amo, Romano." Spain whispered.

"Ugggg, me encantaria que." Romano mumbled. "Finally it's over with." Romano said. "Uh… not yet." Atomic said, she then snapped her fingers and everybody was transported on the stage, each person was wearing different colored skinny jeans and T-shirts that has their flags on them. Drawn on the stage was a giant globe. "Atomic, what is it that we are doing now?" Lithuania asked. "Dancing to celebrate Hetalia day!" "And we will be dancing to our favorite song." She snapped her fingers and a large drum appeared on the other side of the room, Japan if you'd please." Atomic motioned to the drum. Japan bowed and ran over to his drum. Music suddenly began to play…

Axis: WA! WA! WA!

Italy: Sooresore SORE!

Allies: WA! WA! WA!

Russia: Sore soREN!

China: Aiyaa! Aiyaa!

Italy: Sore SOLE!

Italy: Domo nit e wwo kumi Buon giorno.

Japan: Nippon kara konnichiwa!

Germany: Ashinami soreo guten tag.

Italy: Saaa-sa minna de, Itaria. SORE

Everyone: WA! WA! WA! WORLD WA! WA! WA WORLD!

Italy: Maruku wa ni nari.

Germany: Hana ni nari.

Everyone: Warold ondo wo odorimashou.

Instrumental.

Italy: O sore!

France: Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me.

England: Jibun daisuke yapparijan.

America: Koora kenka wa yamenasai.

Russia: VODKAAAAAA isshoni.

China: Ake China, shanghai!

Everyone:

WA! WA! WA! WORLD. WA! WA! WA! WORLD!

America: Maruku wa ni nari.

Japan: Hana ni nari.

Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou.

America: GrrrrrrWOOHOO!

Italy: Sore!

America: One –two!

Japan: Ichi-ni!

China: YI-ER!

Russia: SoRen!

England: One-Two

Germany: Eins-Zwei!

France: Un-Deux!

Italy: Sore!

America: One –two!

Japan: Ichi-ni!

China: YI-ER!

Russia: SoRen!

England: One-Two

Germany: Eins-Zwei!

France: Un-Deux!

Italy: Ehhhhhhhh.

Germany: Ikuzo! German tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!

Japan: Yaguradaiko no otoko iki!

Italy: Shinata fuccha catenaccio!

Germany&Japan: YUUKI! SHIBOTTE!

Italy: Tata calico.

Japan: yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!

Everyone: WA! WA! WA! WORLD! WA! WA! WA! WORLD!

England: Marku wa ni nari

France: Hana ni nari.

Everyone: WORLD ondo wo odorimashou.

America: YES SIR YES SIR! Ore was hero, YES WE CAN! Dakedo.

England: Okaruto yuurei

Russia: osoroshiya.

France: Sonna leader yuruseenu.

England: Scones to ipatsu.

China: Ya, China.

England: Ara yotto!

Everyone: WA! WA! WA! WORLD! WA! WA! WA! WORLD!

China: Maraku wa ni nari

Russia: Hana ni nari.

Everyone: World ondo wo ordorimashou!

Axis: WA! WA! WA! WORLD!

Italy: Sooresore SORE!

Allies: WA! WA! WA! WORLD!

Russia: Soore soREN!

China: Aiyaa! Aiyaa!

Everyone: WA!

And with the end of the last not e everybody was transported back to the meeting room.

Laughed and hugs were exchanged, "So… this is what world peace feels like." England said. "I… guess so." America smiled

"Well-" Sapphire began." World peace is easily achieved; we all have more then peace though. We have love." And with that she pecked Japan, Canada and Russia on the cheek. "That's the power of love." POOF she disappeared, leaving a blue trail of dust in the air and a 1980's song in their heads.

Special thanks to: Silent Phantom gal. I do NOT own WA WA World undo or Hetalia or Oye Como Va! HAPPY HETALI DAY ALL! ASTA LA PASTA!

(=v=)9 Italy


	17. Chapter 17, The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own in any way Hetalia Axis Powers or Hetalia World series.

"Yo Atomic, I was like wondering when this like rain would like stop. Because it's been raining for like a while now. I mean, we've been stuck in this room since like… August but it's only been a few hours. And I don't know if like you control the speed of time or if it just varies because of the fact that we are all in our little anime world, but,,, we've just like been here forever,, and,,, and it's still fucking raining!" Poland yelled as he walked over to the window.

"This just isn't like cool!" He said

"Poland… sit down." Atomic cooed. "Uhhgggggg, I caaaannn't!" Poland moaned as he began to pace back and forth. "Just, calm down the next guest should be here shortly." Atomic said. TICK TICK TICK. "Annnyyyy second now." Atomic said.

"They should be coming through that door any moment…" "They're not coming." Britain said. "I CAN SEE THAT!" Atomic snapped. "Uhhggggggg." Poland complained as he stretched out over Lithuania's lap. "Fine." Atomic snapped here fingers and suddenly the dark clouds that once shrouded the sky departed reviling a warm and inviting sky. "Go play outside." The nations happily leapt up and ran outside eager to soak up the warm weather.

"*Sigh * what am I going to do with them?" Atomic asked herself as she looked out the window. "I thought you said we were playing football?" America asked. "I did you git, why are you dressed like that?" Britain replied. "Dude! I'm dressed for football, the hero's style!" America shot one of his signature grins and broke into laughter as the annoyed brit face palmed.

"Um… hello? Did I come too late?" A shy looking girl walked into the barred room holding her left arm to her side. "Oh, hi you must be Tineri Talentati." Atomic said as she approached the girl. "Welcome to our (air quotes) little game or truth or dare. And no, the nations are just playing outside." "Oh, that's good!" The girl grinned and jumped in place. "I'm so excited!" "Hahaha, I can see that, now let's bring them back inside, shall we." Atomic snapped her fingers and with in seconds the frightening clouds had swarmed the sky once more and brought upon the nation more rain then they have ever seen before, or at least enough to piss them off and bring them back inside, gee it would have pissed me off, their soccer/football hybrid game looked like fun. "What the heck man! You could have just called us back inside!" America said. "Yeah, I hate getting wet, it totally messed up my hair!" Poland complained. "Guys, we have another guest." Atomic motioned to Tineri Talentati. "Hi guys!" She waved. "Hi." The nations replied. "Woooo." Tineri Talentati spun around in circles, some how managing to send pink waves, flowers and sparkles around the room, but they disappeared before hitting the floor. "Okay, my first dare is for Switzerland to yank Austria's curl uhh…mariazell." "Yes, it is a mariazell, not a curl!" Austria said. "But if you think I'm going to let that simpleton touch my clearly sophisticated hairstyling, then you must be idiotic!" Austria crossed his arms. "Oh but Austria, it's a dare…" Atomic said. "So?" Austria replied. " Keseseseseseseseses, looks like Austria is going woosie out of a dare, what a punk. Keseseseseseseses." Prussia chuckled. "Shut up! I am not a woosie!" "Oh yeah, prove it!" "Fine!" Austria walked over to Switzerland. "Heh heh, I'm going to enjoy this." Switzerland grinned and yanked Austria's Mariazell as hard as he could. "OW! FUCK!" Austria cried out in pain. "Austria!" Hungary ran over to the nation. "Are you hurt?" She asked worried. "Well yeah, what did you think would happen?" He said. "Oh, I just thought it would have the same effect of you as it does the Italy brothers." Tineri Talentati said. "Hey what is that supposed to mean!"? Romano said. "Allow me to demonstrate." Spain grinned. "I won't allow you to do an-…" Romano was cut off by Spain quickly pulling his curl. Romano moan lightly as his face turned bright red. "You thought I… you are sick." Austria strode back to his spot. Tineri Talentati shrugged her shoulders, "Okay Prussia you have to let Hungary hit you when ever she wants." BWAM! Hungary's skillet collided with the Prussian man's head. "What the fuck! I never agreed to that you crazy biatch!" Prussia shouted rubbing the back of his head. CLANG! The skillet clashed with his head on more send the nation tumbling to the ground and creating a double ice cream scoop…

( )

( )

( x_x )

Ow.

"Okay, you win." Prussia sighed. "Prussia please sit up…." Atomic began "Your blood is staining the carpet."

Chuckled echoed throughout the crowd. "You suck." Prussia said as he sat up. "Hahaha, okay Hungary you have to let Prussia say one sentence to you, whatever he wants." "Oh, but…" Hungary began. "It's a dare Hungary." Prussia sneered. "And I would like to say that you are crazy and have some serious issues but…" CLANG! Ohhh tripled ice cream scoop, that's gotta hurt. "I was going to say that, that is what I like about you." "What? Really?" Hungary asked "Well yeah." Prussia said as he sat up. "You've always been able to stick up for yourself, you're tough and brave and you where always here for me. You know, before I lost my nation." Prussia sighed and scratched the back of his head trying to look cool. "Awww." Hungary smiled. "And I…." Prussia began. "I…. (Whispered) love you." Prussia blushed bright red and tried to hide it. Hungary blushed, "You… love me?" She asked "Well…." Hungary hugged Prussia. "I love you too." She said. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Tineri Talentati smiled. Hungary looked up at Prussia and quickly pecked his lips.

Austria sighed and covered his eyes.

"Wait, wait hold up." Tineri Talentati said as she walked into the center of the circle.

"I WAS going to save this dare for last but, I think this is the perfect time." She grinned and pointed to England. "Britain!" "Oh, god, what?" England asked. "You have to sing! And I have the perfect song for you." Tineria Talentati grinned as she tinted her fingers. "It will be…. Excellent." "Oh great so now I have to sing? What is with you guys and performing?" England asked. "Okay, this time it will be…. Different." Atomic said. "How so?" England asked. "Heh, heh, you'll see." Atomic snapped her fingers and soon everybody was transported to a round, open room. The walls were not walls but more along the lines of seats, like a giant nosebleed section all the way around, except for some seats placed in the center of the circular room. There was a stage jutting out of the wall; on the stage was a drum set, a microphone and two guitars and a keyboard. Oh yeah and there was no roof. The nations looked around in awe as they took their seats on the ground, up on the stage stood an awe-struck England. "Have fun Iggy!" Atomic shouted. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS GOING TO PERFORM AT THE BLOODY GLOBE THEATRE!" England yelled. "No, need to get cross with us England it's all in good fun." Sealand giggled. "GO home Sealand! I don't even know when you got here." England said. "Oh guys, forgive me for not making you aware of this sooner but, we will not be needing our seats this evening. For you see, they would be a great hindrance to our… dancing." Atomic and Tineri Talentati exchanged looks before leaping in the air and scooping up the many chairs, with-in seconds the chairs were stacked up neatly in the corner. "What, dancing? Wait how did you guys do that?" Denmark asked. "Well… we are simply one hell of a host duo." Atomic grinned. "Now, England you may start singing the theme song of this evening any time now." Atomic smiled. "But I don't even know what song I am singing." England said. "You'll have help." Atomic replied. Four musicians emerged from behind the stage each taking their place by an instrument. The man at the keyboard began to play some chords and suddenly England knew exactly what he was singing." Oh, you would choose this song." He sighed and began to sing…

The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing

Change a heart to a little white dove

More than a feeling that's the power of love

The Nations began to sway back and forth. Some nodding their heads.

Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream

Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right

Power of love will keep you home at night

It don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That's the power of love, that's the power of love

First time you feed, it might make you sad

Next time you feed, it might make you mad

But you'll be glad, baby when you've found

That's the power, makes the world go round

Not being able to fight the power of love, the nations began dance like it was 1985

And it don't need money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair

Yeah but you don't care

But you know what to do

When it gets hold of you

And with a little help from above

You feel the power of love

You feel the power of love, can you feel it?

It don't take money, don't take fame

Don't need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won't feel it when until you feel

You feel the power, just feel the power of love

That's the power and that's the power of love

You feel the power of love, you feel the power of love

You feel the power of love.

The nations applauded and screamed, flipping their hair and laughing. Atomic snapped her fingers and they were all transported back to the meeting room.

"Wow, England dude you can really sing." America said. "You think?" Britain grinned. "Totally." America replied.

Britain blushed.

"Okay, I dare Switzerland to tell Liechtenstein, I love you sis." Switzerland looked over at his adorable sister. "I love you sis." He said and for the first time… smiled. "I love you two big bruder." Liechtenstein smiled and hugged her brother.

Awwwwwww

"I dare Romano to not cuss for the entire time whoever's in there." Tineri Talentati grinned. "What! Like hell no." Romano said. "I'll never be able to make it!" He complained. "Alright, go out in the hall and get it out." Tineri Talentati motioned to the hallway. Romano got up and calmly walked out the door, closing it behind him. Everything was silent…

LIKE HELL NO WHAT THE F #K, HELL TO THE NO WHO DOES THAT B***H THING SHE IS TELLING ME DO THAT!" The walls were shaking, jaws dropped and Switzerland covered Liechtenstein's ears."

Everything was once again silent. "Well… that escalated quickly aru." China said. "Uh, where's Romano?" Iceland asked. Spain got up and opened the door, in the hallway laid a passed out Romano, whom Spain quickly carried back inside. "Hee hee, sometimes he gets so angry he passes out. He's so cute." Spain grinned and sat back down, resting Romano on his shoulder. "Well I guess he won't have a problem with you dare now." France stated. "He got lucky." Tineri Talentati crossed her arms. "Canada! I dare you to shout something." She pointed to the Canadian boy hugging his bear close. "Something!" He shouted softly. "No, something like,,,, I'm right here!" looked up clulessly at the boy. "Who are you?" He asked. Suddenly, Canada's eye twitched, his head turned to the side. "I…. AM… CANADA!" He screamed….

O_e whoa.

Kumajirou looked up again. "That hurt my ears…. Who are you?" He asked.

A dark aura formed around Canada as he sulking in the corner. "Nevermind…" He sighed.

"Hey Canada, dude just ignore him, common man your growing mushrooms in the corner!" America said. "Oh, America you have to be quiet." Tineri Talentati said. "I HAVE TO BE QUIET, THAT'LL BE EASY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed. Tineri Talentati covered her ears, "I said be quiet." She groaned. " I am." America replied.

"Oh, well, that's all guys, thanks for having me!" Tineri Talentati smiled and skipped out the door. "Byeee!" Everybody called.

* Yawn * "Okay guys, the sun has set and it is time for bed." Atomic said.

Special thanks to Tineri Talentati for your stellar dares! I do NOT own Hetala or The Power of Love. The Power of Love was written by Huey Lewis & The News.


	18. Chapter 18 Japanada?

Beep beep beep.

"Oh guys, looks like we have a fax!" Atomic said as she walked over to the mysterious fax machine that came out of nowhere. "Wait, since when did we get a fax machine?" America asked. "Since I decided fax machines are awesome." Atomic responded as she pulled the paper out. "Okay it's from… The… fluffy, fluffball of DOOM!... hmmmmm original name." "What's it say?" Liechtenstein asked.

"It says… This fanfic is super mega ultra extream awesome amazing! I love it!"

Atomic blushed, "Oh stop it you… anyways."

"Yeah, anyway… I love how Canada FINALLY got noticed by the other nations… him and Japan are my two favorite characters. I totally ship Japanada… so would you mind weaving a little of Japanad into a chapter somewhere? You can just dare them to kiss, or even just hug each other, that's fine.:)

"Awwwww, well this is just great, you really made my day." Atomic grinned. "But I think we're too late to dare them to smooch." Atomic motioned to Canada and Japan. Japan was leaning his head on Canada's shoulder as the Canadian leaned down and planted a soft sweet kiss upon the smaller nation's lips. Japan blushed brightly but smiled and gave into the kiss wrapping his arms around Canada's neck. The two broke for air, "I must admit , I have always known you were there but have been to shy to say anything to you." Japan looked away trying to hide his blush. Canada smiled softly and pulled Japan onto his lap wrapping his arms around the Japanese man he quickly chasted his cheek.

Hee hee, hope that satisfied your Japanada craving, comment if you want more it's a cute pairing. Atomic grinned.

Bye now guys. Special thanks to The Fluffy fluffball of DOOM! Japanada is actually a cute pairing, I may ship them now.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its wonderfulness. * Sigh * Hetalia is the joy of life. :')

A girl with brown hair and a blue streak appears before the nations in a flash of bright light. ""Hello my friends." A voice roared.

"Mom? Is that you?" Estonia gasped as he and the other nations shielded their eyes from the light. "GOD?" America asked.

"Guys, it's Teri Mikami." England said as the light vanished reviling the girl. "No, not Atomic-nii-nii…" The girl started head-butting thee glass window. "Nii-nii, where di she go?" She screamed.

* Sweatdrop * "Um, Teri… I'm right here." Atomic said. Atomic grabbed Teri's arm to try and stop her from head-butting the glass, "Guuuuyyyyyysss, help me!" Atomic squealed. The nations ran over trying the stop Teri from giving herself a concoction but they were nothing compared to her amazing strength. She suddenly released the window pane from her grasp sending the nations and Atomic flying back. "Atomic-nii-nii, I'm gonna help find you! Me and Ai!" She screamed at the nations. "Um… what is she talking about aru?" China asked. Atomic stood up and dusted herself off. "Well you see, back when that funnel thing took me. Teri Mikami helped me defeat it and rock out int eh greatest revenge song in the world's tribute. It may have sort of…. Messed with her head." Atomic lead Teri over to a random super comfy couch and sat her down." Se just needs some sleep." Atomic said as she wrapped a blanket around her and gave her a cup of hot chocolate. "Oh, um… okay." China said. "Shall I put her to sleep?" Russia suggested as he held up his faucet. "NO!" Everybody yelled.

Special thanks to Teri Mikami for helping me out in the epic rap battle agents the funnel beast demon of doom that only you and I know about. " You rock. D


	20. Chapter 20 sexiness p

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia

Excuse: I have been writing another story, which is why I have not updated in a while, and I am admining several pages online and brah brah brah brah brah brah brah.

"So Atomic." Japan began, "What's next?"

"well…" Atomic began as she dug her hand into her purse and sprinkled the air with a pink powder. The nations gasped in awe as the walls melted around them reveling a two dimensional wed comic style room, and in the center of that room…. Was a mister John Egbert.

Atomic grinned, "Let me tell you… about Hetastuck." "What…. The Fu." America began but was interrupted "Ha-ha just kidding." Atomic said. The room suddenly snapped back to normal.

"And anyway, hetastuck is too cracktastic to explain." Atomic said as she walked over to the door.

"Nations…. Passed our Teri Mikami… please welcome… THINKBUTDON'TSPEAK!" And just as Atomic was about to open the door TBDS burst in flying on Rainbow dash in an awesome manner. Atomic flew backwards, "HOLY JESUS!" She shouted as she crashed into the wall. TBDS leapt from Rainbow dash's back and commenced to flip in the air before landed with such grace. "Heh, sorry Atomic, can't really control her, yah know." She grinned shyly. "No, it's cool." Atomic said rubbing her head. "I've always wanted a fractured skull…. Any who." Atomic leapt up, "Welcome ThinkButDon'tSpeak, I'm an going to call you TBDS, either that or Capernicus but… TBDS makes more sense.

"Ummmm…. Atomic?" TBDS began, "Why is somebody passed out on your couch?" She asked pointing to Teri Mikami. "Uh… heh it's a long story." "KK!" TBDS smiled as she skipped around the room, "First, I must satisfy my Sufin needs." She grinned evilly. "Okay, but… does it involve kissing?" Atomic asked.

"Yeah… it does." TBDS replied. "GIIIRRRRRRLLL are you cereal?" "Uh huh, girl I am like captain crunch cereal." "Ahhhhh hell no, girl you is crayon!" "No you the crayon one."

The two argued back and forth for a while before America broke them up, "Dudes, what are you even arguing about anymore?" He asked. "What are they talking about is more like it." England mumbled under his breath. "Dude, Iggy you is just jelly." America said. "What the bloody hell does that even mean?" England shouted. "Hahahaha, calm down man, stop being so jelly." "I'm not bloody jelly!" "Man you are peanut butter and jelly with banana and the banana is jelly too."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!"

FIVE FOOD RELATED MINUTES LATER…

**Sob,** "All I want… is for Finland and Sweden to share a kiss." TBDS said. "Okay…" Atomic patted TBDS's back, Okay."

The girl looked up, "Really?" She said with a slight grin." Really." TBDS leapt up and pointed at the two nations, "I dare you two to kiss passionately." She giggled. * Jaw drop* "You didn't say…" * Sigh * "Okay very well." Atomic stood. "It accrued to me that the other nations must feel rather awkward watching other people make out so… "Actually, I find it rather…" France began, "NOBODY ASKED YOU FROG!" Britain shouted. "Stop bickering you guys and shoo… all of you, shoo… out!" Atomic shooed the nations out of the room until all who remained were, Sweden, Finland, TBDS, Atomic and passed out Teri. "Now before we begin the dare TBDs I must consult with you in the corner." Atomic lead the girl over to the corner and sat down. "Now…. I like yaoi, you like yaoi, yaoi is a drug infused with in all fan girl's veins that strengthens us and then makes us drop dead when we are divided from it. But there are several levels of yaoi one must master… there is light fluff, medium fluff, strong fluff, lemon and fluff, hard lemon, mature, passionate and then there is tier 15."

"Well what happens in tier 15?" TBDS asked. "You stay away from that!" Atomic snapped. "Now… yaoi is like a flower… a delicate little sprout that you must nurture to grow stronger. My sufin yaoi writing ability right now is at medium fluff, at the highest… it is a tiny sprout not even a little bit bloomed yet. So if I dump all this fertilizer on it and drown it in water to grow to your level of desired passion… it will die." TBDS nodded. "Which is why those two will be playing seven minutes in heaven. Atomic snapped her fingers and a closet door appeared, a top hat two pieces of paper and a pink pen. The two fan girls walked over to the nations. "Okay guys, both or you must write you name on a piece of paper, using this manly pen I borrowed from Poland."

**Mean While in the other room.**

"Hey Liet… where did my pen go?" Poland asked as he looked around anxiously.

**Back.**

"Oh…okay." Finland said nervously. Sweden just nodded. The two wrote their names on a piece of paper and placed them in the hat. Atomic shook the hat around and stuck it under Finland's nose, "Pick piece any piece." She grinned. Nervously Finland pulled out a piece of paper, knowing his options were…. Limited. He unfolded the paper and looked up confused, "I got myself." He said. Atomic and TBDS exchanged looks, "JUST GO IN THE CLOSET!" Atomic shouted as she waved her arms up sending the closet door open and the nations into the dark chamber.

"That ought to do it." Atomic grinned, the two girls then sat down in front of the door. "Ow!" Atomic said as she leapt up quickly. "Oh yeah, Poland's pen." She said as she pulled it out of her pocket." I should probably give that back." She opened the door and flung the pen out. "OW!" A scream was heard from the other room. "OMG Liet get my pen out of you head, that's totally not cool! You're getting blood all over it!" Poland squealed.

"I did nothing." Atomic hissed as she gained her spot back next to the laughing fan girl. "Let the show begin." TBDS grinned. A few moments went by before a soft moan was heard coming the closet followed by a few heavy breaths. The suddenly went off, "Should we open the door?" TBDS asked. "Nawwww let's let them keep going." Atomic said. Three minutes later a bang was heard followed by a clatter, and a loader moan. "I'm…gonna…." Finland moaned loudly between heavy breaths. TBDS and Atomic leapt up and opened the door, only to find Finland pinned down on the ground shirtless, Sweden's lips smashed on his own. The two looked up. Finland blushed brightly, and Atomic covered her eyes. Where as TBDS slammed the door again. Later the two nations came out again fully clothes and blushing.

"Have fun?" TBDS asked devilishly. "Looked like it." She said with a giggle. Atomic face palmed and snapped her fingers making the room return back to normal, the other nations then came in. "Okay…. Let's move on." Atomic said. "What, do you not ship Sufin?" TBDS asked. "Oh no, I ship them, I ship that pairing SO HARD! But…. Reading is easier then writing." TBDS nodded and walked over to Russia. "RUSSIA! I want you to fight me, I'm a black belt with two white stripes AND I'm GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Russia chuckled, "No, I don't want to fight you, I like you TBDS." He said. "WHAAAAAAA….." Belarus growled at TBDS. "Stay away, stay away, stay away from my brother…" She chanted lowly. "But… it's my dare. We must have an epic battle of epicness!" She said. Russia sighed, "Okay." He said as he stood up. "WAIT!" Atomic leapt in between the two. "Wait, wait, wait, halla halla halla halla hold up girl!" She said. "What's wrong?" TBDS asked. "Um… this violates rule number two." Atomic said. "Rule number two? How?" Russia asked. "Rule number two specifically states that you cannot have a dare that involves killing anybody." Atomic replied desperately. "But… this doesn't involve killing anybody." TBDS said. "TBDS…." Atomic whispered. "One does not simply defeat Russia… you will die." "HAHAHAHAHA no I won't I'm gonna kick his ass!" She laughed. "Okay well….. still no!" Atomic said. "Guys I have two rules for life… Rule number one…. I am always right. Rule number two… If in any case I am wrong, refer to rule number one."

"Well…. How can we fight without violence?" TBDS asked. "Well..." Atomic snapped her fingers and suddenly the room went dark, another snap was heard and the nations were suddenly in an arena, everybody but the three arguing were seated in the stands and in the center was a wrestling ring, in the ring there was a table with two chairs and a chess board set up. "EPIC CHESS BATTLE OF AWESOMNESS!" Atomic pointed to the board. "Chess? Seriously?" TBDS asked. "Oh girl I am totally cereal." Atomic replied. "Oh God don't start that again." England called from the crowd. "Now…." Atomic pulled down a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen…. Please take your seats; the weak of stomach may want to leave because this is going to get hard-core, very shortly…. On the left side of the ring we have… The greatest nation of all, he drinks vodka for breakfast and everybody will become one with him. Please welcome RUUUUSSSSIIIAAAAAAA!" Russia grinned and waved to the crowd, being sure to glare at the Baltics to cheer. "GO BIG BROTHER!" Belarus cheered. "MARRY ME, MARRY ME MARRY ME!" She hollered. "Ukraine clapped joyfully leaping up and down…. Yes you know what happens. And the nervous, trembling trio was clapping… well nervously. Russia took his seat. "And on the other side of the ring we have… the toughest of the tough, the black belt with many white stripes, if not TWO! The miester and weapon in one, please put your hands together for…. ThinkButDon'tSpeak!" TBDS leapt into the center of the ring with a yaaaahhhhooooooooooooooo! The crowd roared in applause as she took her seat across from the Russian man. "Let the game begin! Atomic screamed. "And… may the odds be ever in your favor." She giggled.

TBDS moved her fifth pawn from the left two spaces forward as did Russia. TBDS then moved her knight on her right up two spaces and over one to the left. Russia moved his fourth pawn up two spaces so it was next to his first pawn. "OHHHHHHHHH TBDS takes Russia's pawn!" Atomic announced. "Oh, look out, Russia's queen takes TBDS's pawn." TBDS moved her second knight out onto the board. Russia moves his queen back. TBDS takes Russia's pawn, thing were starting to get serious. Russia moves his queen down one and over one to the right and TBDS moves her queen over one to the right and up one. Russia moves his third pawn from the right down one and TBDS lines up her two knights so they are right next to each other. " This is boring." TBDS sighed. "Da, I agree with you." Russia replied. TBDS grinned, "Want to make this game more… interesting?" She asked. "How… it's chess." He replied. TBDS stood up and shoved the table out of the ring, reveling a cream pie; she raised her arm and chucked it at the Russian's face. SPLAT! Cream went everywhere. The crowd erupted in laughter and surprisingly so did Russia. "BROTHER!" Ukraine had to hold Belarus back from murdering TBDS. "Hahaha, very tricky TBDS." Russia said as he stood whipping the cream from around his eyes and then smudging it on her nose. Atomic, still flabbier gasted fell to her knees. "My… chess board." She gasped Looking up the sky she raised her fists, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo I'm just kidding." She chuckled as she popped up, "I don't play chess." She shrugged and snapped her fingers.

Only moments later the nations were laughing and sharing jokes under blankets sipping hot chocolate. "Well this was a lot of fun." Atomic said. "Yeah… it was." TBDS smiled warmly, "I have one more dare…." She giggled. "Okay what?" Atomic asked.

" I want France and England to make out in a sexy make out scene." She said. "WHAT!" England screamed. "Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon…" France said as he inched closer to the Brit. "No, you stay back frog!" Britain exclaimed, but the French man continued to move closer laughing in his Frenchy way. Atomic sighed at the two and stood up to walk over to the door, in which she noticed was still open. "All they ever do is fight huh? Who knows… maybe they do love each other in their hearts, heart…. Sexually." And with that Atomic grinned and closed the door.

Special thanks to ThinkButDon'tSpeak to whom I am sure is screaming NOOOOOOOO right about now. Sorry but I just couldn't help myself…. Had to leave another cliffhanger in their somewhere… I'll tell you what, I will write you a FrUk in my yaoi shorts story…. Just for Christmas. Love you all have a happy holiday, what ever you celebrate, I love you all with all my heart. God bless us, everyone. :D BYEEEEEEEE!


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas note!

A message to my readers….

Hope you are all having a wonderful Holiday wherever you are, I personally am rather busy with Christmas shopping, and pudding eating and so on. I guess you could say I am having a real Griswold family Christmas since so many relatives are here, but I have found time to try and type, and admin pages and other crap. I just want to say how grateful I am of my ear readers whatever you are, I love you all and hope you have a blessed holiday and a happy new year. New chapters will be released shortly, and I shall try and make it my new year's resolution to type one new chapter per day, which will probably be in-between each story. Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy Leif Erikson Day… HINGA DINGA DURGEN!

From AtomicNinja8 with love

P.S I'm Awesome!


	22. Chapter 22 Vocaloid power!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Warning product may contain nuts.

"GUYS!" Atomic screamed as she ran around in circles. "Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth draw a circle that's the earth." Atomic continued to repeat those words. (And you didn't read them you sang them.) Until she fell backwards on the ground rolling around.

"Atomic calm down!" Britain said. "Mon dieu, what's has gotten into you?" France asked. All the nations surrounded the girl, "Atomic…. What's going on….?" Iceland asked. Atomic's rolling ceased. She just stared up at the confused nations. "Hetalia…" She murmured. "Hetalia… season five." The words escaped her lips with ease, she slowly sat up. "You'll have to forgive me." She said standing…" I almost lost my cool." She suddenly bent backwards into almost an un-human position her jaw was dropped and escaping from her eyes and mouth was a gleaming yellow light. The nations froze, not knowing what to do they watching in awe as the girl floated above them her arms stretched out beside her she spun around to face them and screamed….. "HETALIA SEASON FIIIIVVVVEEEEEEEE!"

WARNING, WARNING, UNSTABLE FANGIRL, FANGIRLING LEVEL….. OVER CAPACITY!

BLAM!

The room filled with colors and rainbows, swirls and the word Hetalia flew about. The nations gasped in awe as flying bowls of pasta and white flags spun in circles, a joyful feeling filled every nations mind as they smiled and danced. And on each and every nations a curl sprouted from their hair.

Atomic floated back down to the ground, her eyes and mouth back to normal. "I'm…. I'm just so…. Ha-happy." She said though tears and gasps as she gathered the nations for a group hug. "We are too Atomic even big brother is excited for the new season." Lichtenstein. Suddenly through all the excitement a girl exploded through the wall instantly turning the rom back to normal. "KYU!" The girl had brown and blue hair, brown eyes, Flandre Scarlet's wings and was wearing a Rin Kagamine outfit. Japan's head turned to the side, "Rin Kagamine? What is a vocaloid doing here?" He asked. "That's not a vocaloid… it's…" All the nation's head turned to the couch, * Bling, bling, bling * Teri was gone. "It's Teri Mikamiahhh!" Atomic was glomped with a hug. "Niinii! I missed you!" Atomic smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too." * Sweatdrop * (How did she do that?)

Now down to business! Teri began.

"Well, the world is sort of getting non-harmonized, and the robots and humans are waging war…"

"Robots, does she mean gundam models?" Japan asked.

"Everyone's dying… so I have a question. What could we do?"

Everyone remained silent.

"I don't know if we could make an imitation… I just don't know, know… She looked down at the ground.

I just thought I should inform you guys,

Her eyes suddenly widen with fear.

No…. nonononononononon, they're coming.

WE have to hide. The humans now don't care, so they'll kill anyone to see if they're a humanoid or not…"

She began to run around.

"What do I do?"

Atomic walked up to the panicing girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to stay in this world you know." She said. "We… we don't?" Teri replied her face shrouded with worry.

"No… we don't" Atomic said. A dark aura forming above her head and a creepy smile began to carve on her face.

"Atomic… what are you going on about?" Britain asked. "Let's…. leave." Atomic said, and with that the floor became a carpet that buckled under everybody's weight before they knew it the nations were falling, yet nobody said a word…. It was like a dream.

When everybody landed nobody moved, the floor was cool and concrete it was black and white but had a spiral pattern on it, the walls were covered in red velvet draped and a table was placed in the center on the room. And in the corner was a tiny door. Teri stood up followed by Atomic who was in a Miku Hatsune outfits, England stood up in a Len cosplay, Russia stood up in a Kaito cosplay and America stood up in a Meiko outfit. Everyone else lay sprawled around the room, covered in blood. (Fake of course you sickos.) They were pretending to be dead. The five sat together next to the table that's when America said. "Au tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga ari mashi ta."

Russia spoke next. "Dreg a mi ta no ka wakara nai, sore ha chiisana yume deshi ta."

Atomic spoke next, "Chiisana yume ha omoi mashi ta. Kono mam kie te iku no ha iya da. Dou sure ba, hito ni boku o mi te moraeru daro u."

Teri followed. "Chiisana yume ha kangae te kangae sishite tsuini omoitsuki mashi ta.

And finally was Britain. "Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikoma se te, sekai o tsukara sere ba ii to."

A minor tune began to play as America stood. The room became completely dark besides a single spotlight that shined upon the American who began to sing,

"Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni ironna monowo kiri sutete makkana michiwo siite itta

America began to sway around the room elegantly.

sonna Alice wa morino oku tsumibito no youni tojikome raretemorini dekita michi igai ni kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi."

And with that he collapsed upon the floor his head tilted down as if he was broken, the spotlight switched on Rusia who stood and began to sing.

"Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku utawo utatte fushigi no kuni ironna otowo afure sasete kurutta sekaiwo umidasita sonna Alice wa barano hana ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase minnani mederare karete-yuku" He too collapsed on the ground next to America his head also tilted as if he was broken.

Atomic stood.

"San-banme Alice wa osanai ko kireina sugatade fushigino kuni ironna hitowo madowase te okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta"

She began to spin around in dance before elegantly sitting down next to Russia.

"sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare tekuchiyuku karadani obie nagara kunino chouten ni kunrin suru"

He head tilted down with a snap.

Suddenly Teri and England stood, England bowing to Teri and taking her hand.

Teri began. " Morino komichi wo tadottari."

Britain: " Barano kino sitade ocha-kai."

The two began to dance around the room, skipping and performing a ballet.

Teri: "Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa."

Britain: "Haato no toranpu."

Both:" Yon-banme Alice was futago no, ko koukishin kara fushigino kuni ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari.

Teri: Kino tsuyoi ane to.

Britain: Kashikoi otouto.

Teri: Ichi-ban Alice ni

Both: Chika-katta kedo. The two were now sitting their back turned to Atomic when America stood up holding an axe.

SMASH!

The two lay down hold hands next to Atomic, a pool of blood forming around the pitiful twins.

Both: Futarino yume was samenia mama.

Fushigi no kuni was samayotta." They closed their eyes. And the spot light shined upon the five now, the music still playing but growing fainter and fainter as if the tune was turning into ugly clinks of a broken music box…. And upon the last clink all five of their heads turned towards the front of the room, their eyes now wide open and an evil grin on their faces. "Welcome to Wonderland." Atomic said. And with that she snapped her fingers and everyone was back in the meeting room, wearing normal clothes and having no blood on them once so ever. "Oh… my head." Britain said as he rubbed the back of his noggin. "Mine hurts too… what happened?" Teri asked. "Oh I um… have no idea." Atomic giggle. Teri walked over to the couch and laid down, "I think I'm gonna pass out again." She said. "Okay but you're going to miss the party." Atomic said. But it was too late, Teri was already passed out with a cat on his face.

PARTY NEXT CHAPTER WOOP WOOP!

Special thanks to Teri Mikami and I do NOT own vocaloid either. Sorry if this was dark…. Alice of Human Sacrifice…. Heh heh.

English translation:

The first Alice was a wrathful woman of spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way. Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland. Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line. Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind. No one would have suspected that she had ever been._

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. The broken echo of the lies within demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland. Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed. Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose. Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death. A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed. With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club. An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call. A peculiar country answering to each command. So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen. Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

_And as this past two children walked in the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part. They found an invitation to the queen. It was the Ace of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity. Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began. And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly. A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland. A stubborn elder sister. A witty younger brother. But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale._


	23. Chapter 23 REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR?

Hi guys…

SO! Today is New Years Eve and…. Yeahhhhhhh

So, um… hmmmm this went better in my mind.

TAKE THREE!

Okay, I was bored today and I decided to do some typing, which I did. And as I published my new chapter for my Kuroshitsuji story I noticed I can see how many people read or "visit" my story each day of the month. I thought that was pretty interesting and decided to look at the other details about my reader. Not to sound like a creep or anything… if it's not too late for that, that is.

I clicked on something called the Traffic Graph, which ahs NOTHING to do with cars by the way. And it showed me a fascinating graph that show from which Countries my readers are from. :D

My first reaction….

"Holy crap I have readers from other countries, how is this possible oh my Herman this is so cool!"

Then Atomic danced around in a merry manner, excited by her new found coolness.

But after a while I began to think…

"Wait... hmmmmm. Why people from other countries read my story? I'm not THAT cool.

"Atomic…. You write fanfiction in your free-time… you were never cool."

" SHUT UP AMERICA!"

Long story short I was curious if people from around the world or maybe small sections of it are actually reading my story. So I have a request from you, my dear readers…

I am not trying to sound like a creeper nor am I seeking your exact location but I would be ever so grateful if you perhaps just comment on my story what country you are from. If you are not comfortable I understand, but I will let you know now I am NOT going to use this information in anyway, except to brag to my friends that people from around the world read my stories.

Please comment, even if you're just from Canada! (No offense Canadians, I love you guys)

I will start: If you didn't already guess I am from America, the U.S.A, or better known as THE HERO!

Your turn…. GO!

Okay apart from that Happy New Years everybody; I am so fortunate to have gotten so many wonderful readers/fans if you like me.

I have had a hectic day, my schedule was crazy and I am glad I got this typed out.

I was typing a new yaoi short and EVERYTHING KEEPS DESTRACTING ME!

My family is watching a Lord of the Rings marathon just downstairs and I can hear the movies…. The movies…. They are my… my precious…. They beckon me.

So I had to force myself to continue typing… my evening so far sort of went like this…

Typing

Typing

Typing

Typing

Typing

SHANE DAWSON BREAK!

Typing

Typing

Typing

Typing ALMOST DONE.

Typing

Typ-

SMOSH BREAK!

Typing

Typing.

FINISHED!

ATOMIC HAS EARNED THE POWER OF ACCOMPLISHMENT! * Legend of Zelda opening a treasure chest noise. *

And that's it up until now. So anyway, please comment where you are from, I will be most grateful. First three to comment get a free bowl of pasta! Like for realizes I will give it too you in my next chapter. :D


	24. Chapter 24 HETALIA SEASON FIVE!

Disclaimer: HETALIA SEASON FIVE IS HERE! And I don't own it.

Atomic calmly walked into the room in which the countries were seated. They each had a cup in front of them and were having a lovely conversation.

"Hey guys." Atomic grinned as she took a seat next to Greece. "Hi Atomic, where did yah go?" Italy asked. "Oh, I was just picking up our guests for this evening." "Our… guests?" Greece questioned. Atomic grinned, "Yup." She said as she hopped up. "We have some decorating to do…. We're having a party." She then unzipped her purse reached in and grabbed a handful of rainbow powder. "Wait… a party?" Britain asked. "HETALIA SEASON FIIIIVVVVEEEE!" Atomic squealed as she raced around the room, sprinkling the blue powder throughout the air.

In an abrupt poof of rainbows and swirls the room was transformed into a huge party room, the walls were covered in posters from the new season and the ceiling was lined in balloons. An archway of rainbow balloons was attached to the door and there was a huge sound system in the corner. Atomic retrieved some small flasks from her purse each containing a different colored potion. "Here…" She began as she passed them out to the nations. "Drink it."

"What is it? Lithuania asked. "It's a potion…. Now come on, bottoms up." The nations shrugged and removed the cork from the flask before drinking the potion.

Multi-colored clouds of smoke formed around each nation mere seconds after their potion was consumed, and soon they were each dressed in party attire.

"Seriously Atomic, how do you do that?" America asked. "Heehee, anything is possible with Hetalia." Atomic replied.

"Now please welcome…" Atomic ran over to the door and gripped the handle,

" WhoNeedsUserNames1045, HitodeDaikazoku, ,Canadian bacon and FanofWerewolfUK!" She said as she swung open the door, revealing four obvious Hetalia fans each in the attire of the country they are from.

The nations stood and applauded as the fans raced in.

"OMG I am so excited!" Canadian bacon exclaimed. "Wait… how did we get into these clothes?" WhoNeedsUserNames1045 asked. "What I wanna know is how you guys didn't noticed your clothes changing." Atomic replied as she walked over to greet her guests.

"Guys, these are the four people who replied to my awkward request. So they get to come to our party, and I thought wearing the same outfit as the country they are from might be kinda… fun." Atomic giggled.

"I feel like this has happened before." America said as he tilted his head.

*Sweat drop * "N-no of course not America, why would you think that." Atomic said nervously.

FLASH BACK CHAPTER 5!

America shrugged "Whatever you say Atomic."

* Few*

"So guys! Since you are all here and have exceedingly long user names, I shall bestow upon you the gift of a nick name!" Atomic placed her hand of HitodeDaikazoku's shoulder. " Keep it secret." She looked up. "Keep it safe.

* Giggle giggle giggle.*

"Okay ummmm….. WhoNeedsUserNames1045 I'll just call you, WNUN1045.

HitodeDaikazoku, I will call you Hitode, Canadian bacon shall be called Canadian bacon because I like that pen names, it's cute. :3

FanofWerewolfUK will be called Werewolf."

"Heehee, I like it." Werewolf smiled.

"Would you guys like some… pasta?" Atomic asked as she snapped. Suddenly wonderful plates of pasta appeared in the hands of every guest and nation. "PASTA PARTY!" Atomic squealed. "So, WNUN1045 is from America! So is Hitode." The two fans high fived. "Canadian bacon is obviously from…. Jamaica."

….. "No, I'm just kidding they're from Canada!"

"And of course WereWolf is from Japan!" Atomic giggled and grinned, "I have readers from around the world.

"Okay guys, it's time to dance!" Atomic skipped over to the sound system and switched it on.

"As you all are well aware, Hetalia season five A beautiful World came out today!"

The room filled with applaused. "I saw it online and personally loved it! It was incredible and the ending theme is so catchy…. * sigh *" I love Hetalia so much, I love every episode, every season, every song. But most of all… I love all of you." "Awwwwwwwwwww." The nations grinned. "Group hug!" Italy shouted as the nations gathered together around Atomic and the guests. "We are a family." Britain said. "We all share the same love." France chimed in. "We share the good times… " China said.

"And the bad, but we never leave each other's side." Russia stated. "Nobody get's left out, "Sealand smiled. "Nobody get's left behind." Germany said.

"We are all accepted." Japan said, "We are all friends." Hungary said.

"We are the world, once a family…" Italy began, "Always a family." Romano finished. And with that the nations parted.

"And this is the best part of the fandom… it's not the pairings or role playing, cosplaying… it's the love that all Hetalians share. The love for Hetalia, and the love for the world." Atomic said.

"Hetalia doesn't just teach you world history… it teaches you about different cultures as well." WereWolf stated.

"It gives you a positive outlook of life." Canadian bacon grinned.

"It brings laughter into your life." Hitode said.

"And it brings you love." WNUS1045 said.

Atomic spun around and pressed play on the speaker.

Ore omaeto tomadachi ni narini kitanda Doumei kumouyo!

The nations began to dance.

"Mawaru mawaru tewo totte mawaru chikyuu rondo.

Ashi oto huminarashite karu are?

Pasta maite kure kure nagagutsu de kampai!

They spun around and around holding each other's hands and singing along.

Rainbow swirls flew through the air and tomatoes fell from the ceiling.

Mawaru mawaru chikyuu boku CIAO! Hetalia.

Aaa aa tabetaina! Tomato mato, mato, mato, Buon Appetito!

Aaa aa makenai zo! Butaretara naichau kedo!

Mawaru mawaru tewo totte want natte rondo

Pasta tabete wain bonde kantare!

Mawaruyo chokyuu oretachi no HETALIA!

Abrupt with applaused and tears, Atomic snapped her fingers and suddenly, a large banner fell from the ceiling and hug above the sound system.

It read:

MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! HETALIA SEASON FIVE: BEAUTIFUL WORLD.

Below the writing was a picture of each country, arm in arm laughing and smiling.

"Ve, Atomic." Italy said as he smiled up at the poster. "It really is a beautiful world after all."

Special thanks to WhoNeedsUserNames1045

HitodeDaikazoku

Canadian Bacon

FanofWerewlfUK

For part taking in my awkward request.

To watch season five episode one of Hetalia check out the following links.

ASTA LA PASTA!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE LINKS, VIDEOS, SONGS OR ANYTHING!

Hetalia Season 5 episode 1. : watch?v=obdafWYGlvs

Hetalia Season five episode 1 ENG SUB: watch?v=obdafWYGlvs

Funimation link: hetalia/episode/the-beautiful-world-episode-1/sub

Song link: watch?v=wppX8X7im8Q

Thanks guys for being so patient, I went to Ohayocon 2013 this weekend with my cosplay group, we were Vocaloids. I was Miku and had to make own cosplay, but… all ended well! Had an amazing time and even bought Hetalia Season One! Since it isn't available in any stores near me. * Sigh.* Now I have every season except season five. Oh how Hetalia has grown so.


	25. Chapter 25 The Unknown Hour!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Hetalia.

Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been extremely busy.

Suddenly America popped out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah like we haven't heard that one before." He sneered.

"SHUT UP AMERICA!" Atomic shouted as she ran towards the unsuspecting nation welding her tomahawk. She leapt through the air and proceeded to chuck the hatchet through his center. Nor knowing what had happened America burst into millions of pixels in which evaporated into thin air.

Atomic landed and smirked; suddenly the pixels came back and formed America once more. "What the hell was that Atomic!" He asked. "I gave you all infinite lives." She replied. "So…. I can never die?" He questioned. Atomic spun around and pointed her hatchet at the American, "Don't make me take away your lives." She hissed.

Anyway as I was saying, I have been busy. As you guys know I am in a cosplay group. We are called NoodleCow and so are there are four possibly six members. One day I decided to make us a website SO I DID! I made a website for my cosplay group, there is information about us on there, picture of us at Ohayocon 2013 and well just a bunch of fun things. SO check it out if you wanna see a picture of me. If you do be sure to click on the green boxes at the top, they take you to more pages on our website. I also have been working on my youtube channel, NoodleCow's youtube channel and our new blog Lani made.

Here are the links.

Our website: noodlecowandco

Our blog:

My youtube: user/AtomicNinja88?feature=mhee (Warning it's lame because I haven't posted many videos.)

Noodlecow youtube: user/noodlecowandco

Now….ON TO THE BALL!

The room was dark, the only light was illuminating from a flickering light bulb and it shown only a few feet around the center of the room, the rest of this unknown chamber remained a dark mystery. In the center of the room stood eight confused nations.

Italy

Austria

Hungary

America

England

Prussia

Japan and

Canada.

"Mi-Miss Hungary…." Italy began. "I'm scared and this room is really dark and I want Germany and…" "Italy-san, I think you calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of." Japan cooed. "It is only a room, I am sure Atomic will be here shortly. "He's right Italy, everything will be fine." Hungary chimed.

" Yes, well that's what everybody has been saying since the beginning of this bloody game." England sneered as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on British dude!" America laughed. "This game is fun! And besides it's not like there is a ghost here of anything heh heh heh."

The nations gasped as a cloaked figure suddenly emerged from the shadows. "Right, who the bloody hell are you?!" England demanded. A pale hand stretched out from under the over-sized sleeves and pulled down the hood. "Hey guys, it's me!" Atomic cheered. The nations breathed a sigh of relief. "Why id you scare us like that?" Austria inquired. "To fit the mood guys." A dark aura appeared above her. "For we have an… unknown guest tonight." She walked over to the light-switch and grinned a creepy grin. "For this…. Is the unknown hour." And with that she shut off the flickering, buzzing, light.

THE UNKNOWN HOUR.

The light was turned back on to reveal a lager room in which the nations were placed. Instead of the dark bleak grey the other room was this room had a hard wood floor, white cinderblock walls as was lit by several light bulbs, hanging from the ceiling. Although this room was brighter the corners where still darkened out by shadows. The nations were sitting in a circle in the center of the room, and Atomic was standing beside them.

"Well I suppose this is better then that other room.

"Hello, my little nations." A deep disguised voice said " Today, you will all do as I say."

"Guys, today we have a mystery guest. They asked to remain unseen, they are unknown, they are unseen." Atomic said.

Suddenly music began to play, it was Bad Apple.

**nagareteku toki no naka de demo **

**kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte **

**watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo **

**mienai wa sou shiranai? **

**jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku **

**toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete **

**shiranai wa mawari no koto nado **

**watashi wa watashi sore dake**

"My first dare," the voice said.

" I dare Italy to go…. Bungee jumping.

"Ve- what is bungee jumping?" Italy asked. Atomic giggle and snapped her fingers.

**yume miteru? nanimo mitenai? **

**kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? **

**kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo **

**nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no **

**tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo **

**jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora **

**moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba **

**subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

Suddenly the nations were all on top a bridge, below then was a rapid river lined with sharp rock teeth.

Italy was wearing a bungee jumping suit and was freaking out. "Now that I know what bungee jumping is, I don't wanna go, what if the cord breaks I mean I have been eating a lot of pasta lately and I don't wanna die, but what if I don't die and am force to lay in misery in a pool of my own blood?" He squealed.

"Oh Italy, I think you are over-exaggerating just a tad bit." The voice sounded. "I wouldn't make you do anything dangerous."

The nations looked around puzzled as to where the voice was coming from. "GOD?" America asked as he gazed at the sky. " Yes America, our unknown guest is God." Atomic said sarcastically. "Ha I knew it!" The nation grinned. FACE PALM.

"Italy, you have to jump, it is a dare… you'll be fine, I promise." Hungary said to the shaking nation. "But… but I'm a virgin, you don't wanna kill the virgin, where do you think they get virgin Olive oil from? The point is you don't wanna kill the virgin, we're pathetic enough as it is." He shouted.

Atomic sighed and walked over to the Italian. "Italy…" She began. "Ve- what is it Atomic?" He asked. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry? About wha-" Atomic then gave him a good shove, sending the nations flying off the bridge."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Italy screamed as he plummeted towards the watery rapids. "I DON'T WANT TO DIIEEEEEEEE!"

_*BOING * _Italy's falling was suddenly stopped as he shot back up in the air, and then back down again. After about five bounces the now laughing nation was hanging up side down.

"Wow Atomic, that was fun, can I do it again? Veeee."

**konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? **

**konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no? **

**ima setsunai no? ima kanashii no? **

**jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama **

**ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo **

**hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa **

**konna watashi mo kawareru no nara **

**moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?**

Atomic snapped her fingers and the nations were returned to the bleak room.

" Well while that was all fun and games, this dare is on more of a serious topic… fo sho." The voice uttered

" I dare Austria to make out with Hungary."

**nagareteku toki no naka de demo **

**kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte **

**watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo **

**mienai wa sou shiranai? **

**jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku **

**toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete **

**shiranai wa mawari no koto nado **

**watashi wa watashi sore dake**

"What?!" Hungary and Austria exclaimed, both blushing furiously.

"Hee hee." You heard them." Atomic said as she scooted the two nations closer to each other. Blushing Austria began to lean in closer to Hungary, closing his eye and blushing. Surprised by his sudden change in heart Hungary blushed furiously but closed her eyes and well, she then leaned in slightly closing the kiss. It began sweet and slow, their mouths moving in sync, but t soon became fiercer as the Austrian's tonged traced Hungary's lip asking for an entrance into the wet cavern, which she gladly allowed. Once the need for air became to strong they parted. Austria blush was even deep then before but a slight grin crossed his face.

"Whoa…" The nations jaws dropped.

**yume miteru? nanimo mitenai? **

**kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? **

**kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo **

**nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no **

**tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo **

**jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora **

**moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba **

**subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

"Next I dare Iggy and America to read a Us/Uk lemon." The voice giggled.

"Okay, first off I don't want ANYONE calling my Iggy, and secondly I haven't clue what the bloody hell a lemon is. How can you read a fruit?" England questioned.

"Um… dude, a lemon is like a fangirl thingy." America answered. *Sweatdrop. * "Oh… I don't like where this is headed." The brit replied. Giggling Atomic slid a lab-top in front of the two. "Enjoy." She snickered.

The two began to read.

"This isn't so bad, kinda freaky that there is a story about us but still." America said. "Yes, I suppose your right." England agreed…..

"Oh dude, scroll back up I wasn't done reading."

"Well you're taking too long."

"It's not my fault, there are a lot of long words."

…

"Hey what does… yaoi mean?" America asked.

(O_O) Japan said nothing.

"Um… America." England nudged the nation, "What? Whoa British dude, you look pale as a ghost… you okay?"

"You ought to read this." Britain pointed to a paragraph his hand shaking.

America began to skim the paragraph, abruptly his face began to turn bright red and a small stream of blood escaped his nose. SPLURT! The American was sent flying backwards due to an enormous nosebleed. "America, are you okay? SPEAK TO ME?" Atomic shouted at the bleeding nations. "Qu-quick somebody… bookmark that page." He uttered before passing out in a pool of blood.

**muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? **

**konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? **

**watashi no koto wo iitai naraba **

**kotoba ni suru no nara: "rokudenashi" **

**konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? **

**konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no? **

**konna watashi mo kawareru no nara **

**moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?**

"Well… yaoi has that effect on people." Atomic said as she picked up her lab-top. "This is a dangerous business."

"Well that was unexpected, now I dare Prussia to make a ring for Hungary shaped like Gilbird." The voice declared.

"A ring? Out of what?" Prussia questioned.

Atomic walked past the Prussian nation and quickly whispered in his ear, "Check your pocket."

"Hmm." The nation reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal band, super glue a ribbon and a tiny Gilbird amulet. "Hmm, who knew." Prussia sat down facing the wall and went to work constructing the ring. When he was done he hopped up and leapt over to Hungary, "He-here… take this." He said blushing as he handed her the jewelry. "Oh, is this for me?" She asked. "Yes, now just take it." He stated once more.

Austria rolled his eyes, "Show off." He muttered under his breath. "Hey this was a dare, it's not like I make rings for a living!" Prussia snapped.

"Well I think it's sweet, thank you." Hungary smiled. "Wow it really looks like you birdy friend." Italy commented.

"Yeah well… that's just how awesome I am making jewelry.

"You just said!" Austria began.

"Enough, I have one final dare before my departure." The voice boomed.

**ima yume miteru? nanimo mitenai? **

**kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? **

**kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo **

**nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no **

**tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo **

**jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora **

**moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba **

**subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

**ima yume miteru? nanimo mitenai? **

**kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? **

**kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo **

**nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no **

**tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo **

**jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora **

**moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba **

**subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

**anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo **

**subete no koto mo mada shiranai no **

**omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba **

**subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!**

"Yes… what is it?" Canada asked knowing that from the process of elimination it would involve him and Japan.

"I dare Canada and Japan to go on a date." The voice requested.

" A date?" Japan questioned.

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… that's not how we do things around here." Atomic began. "We need to make this so called "Date" a little more… interesting." She smirked and snapped her fingers, in a poof of smoke a large sound system appeared our of nowhere along with a rainbow light up dance floor. "DANCE DATE!" Atomic and the Nations exclaimed as they hopped on the floor.

"Nations please enjoy this wonderful song written by Big Bang… which means I do NOT own it." Atomic disclaimed as she turned on the sound system.

**Yeogi buteora, modu moyeora **

**We gon' party like, lilililalala~**

**Mameul yeoreora, meoril biwora **

**Bureul jjipyeora lilililalala~**

**Jeongdabeun mutjji malkko geudaero badadeuryeo neukkimdaero ga Alright~**

**Haneureul majuhago du soneul tta wiro jeo wiro nalttwikko shipeo0~**

**Nanananana nanananana~**

**Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**I nanjangpane (Hey! ) kkeutpan wang charye (Hey! )**

**Ttangeul heundeulkko 3buneuron bulchungbunhan race (Wait! )**

**Bunwigineun gwayeol~ Huh! **

**Catch Me On Fire~ Huh! **

**Jinjjaga natanattta nananana~**

**Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi**

**Morae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado, geotteunhan kuri**

**Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka**

**Amugeottto mutjji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji**

**Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~ **

**I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This**

**Oneureun tarakae (micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~**

**Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [Seungri] Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! **

**Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance **

**BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! **

**Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~**

**Nal ttara jababol temyeon babwa, nan yeongwonhan ttanttara**

**Oneul ppam geumgiran naegen eopsseo~**

**Mama Just Let Me Be A Lover**

The nations laughed and danced to the music.

**I hollan sogeul neomeo oh-oh-oh-oh~ nanananana~**

**Meorikkeutpputeo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun Shock~**

**Nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apsseoganeun chok**

**Namdeulppodaneun ppareun georeum**

**Chawoni dareun jeomeum**

**Eoreumeoreumeoreum (Hold Up! ) nanananana~**

**Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~ **

**I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This**

**Oneureun tarakae (micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~**

**Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [Seungri] Fantastic Baby~**

**Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [GD] Wow Fantastic Baby~**

**BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! **

**Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance **

**BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! **

**Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~**

**Da gachi nolja (Yea Yea Yeah! )**

**Da gachi tteja ( Yea Yea Yeah! )**

**Da gachi dolja (Yea Yea Yeah! ) **

**Da gachi gaja (Wow Fantastic Baby~)**

When the song ceased Japan and Canada were right next to each other, breathing heavily and laughing, suddenly they caught each other's eyes and smiled. Blushing a bit Canada pecked Japan on the cheek.

A fierce blush formed on the smaller Nation's cheeks, and he could say was… "Fantastic baby."

Special thanks to Guest. Hope you don't mind that I used you as an example, but I told peeps that if they don't give themselves an entrance or whatever I will give them one. Hee hee, you all know I love you!

I do not own Bad Apple, or Fantastic Baby!


	26. INTERMISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Hey guys, so I know lately I have been drowning you in excuses about why I haven't been updating.

And this may sounds like another excuse, but I need to tell you something.

I love you all so much, and I love writing for/with you guys.

But sadly I need to pause this story.

When I say PAUSE I mean PAUSE! I do not mean, "GIVE UP" I will continue to write my Truth or Dare sitcom story thing of pure epicness. But I started writing a Kuroshitsuji story and have million if not billions of ideas for that story in my head. This is all so hard to explain. (Not really.)

And I hope you'll understand when I say I would like to focus on finishing my Kuroshitsuji story for a little while. I will update and continue this story soon enough trust me, this story will never end.

I mean literally how the fuck do I end a story like this? "And they all were released from the truth or dare game and lived on in an awkward manner towards each other, some had some SERIOUS therapy lessons and well, let's just say after being forced to basically make love to every one and their uncle, the world was never the same." The end…

Yeah… no.

I guess we will know when the time comes and people stop sending in their dares. But for now my dear cherry bombs. (That's your new nickname.)

This story will be having an intermission.

Intermission.

You can reach me at my YouTube channel(S)

NoodleCow Blog (and or) website and you can always read my other stories.

But for now… go… go and watch some Hetalia, you owe it to yourself.

- AtomicNinja8


	27. Chapter 27: Atomic is back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

The nations were asleep. Night had fallen and an intermission was in action.

Atomic gazed out the window at the night stars, * sigh * "I just don't know what to do." She whispered as she turned to face the sleeping nations.

"Maybe an intermission wasn't the best idea, but… it was the only things I could do."

She walked over and sat down next to Italy, watching him dream.

"Dreams…. So innocent, so fragile." She grinned evilly and stroked his head.

"All soon, oh yes very soon, all the nations shall be mine."

A dark aura formed around the room as she stood, "They hadn't a clue of the plans I had in store for them."

"They never suspected a thing, and when they do…. It will be too late."

**BAM** suddenly the door was kicked in, jolting the countries awake.

"Ve, Germany what's going on?" Italy cried.

"I… I don't know." He replied.

" I can't see a thing, what's that noise?" Britain asked

The nations huddled together as a figure emerged from the shadows and cast itself into the moonlight.

The person whom had broken an entry into the room wore a suit of armor, their face hidden by a helmet. Around their waist was a belt that held two guns, and a sword.

Atomic fell to the ground in shock and backed into a corner. "What are you doing here?" She yelled.

The Mysterious person flipped the lights on and approached Atomic whom was cowering in the corner.

"I am from the future." They began.

The nations looked at each other in confusion.

" A future of pain, and death. A future YOU caused."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Atomic asked, "I haven't done anything."

"SHUT UP!" The person grabbed a gun from its holster and aimed it at the girl. "You know what you did you little shit." They began to walk towards Atomic when Italy leapt up to stop her. "WAAIITTT!" He cried.

Germany reached out to stop Italy but it was too late.

"WAIT, please scary person don't hurt Atomic!" He grabbed the person's arm.

"Italy?"

"Italy, oh my God you're okay." The mysterious person dropped their gun and hugged the nation.

"What do you mean?" He asked, nearly on the verge of tears.

The person released their grip, "Like I said, I'm from the future, and in the future." They turned to face the nations.  
"You… are all dead." Atomic took the distracted nations as a chance to escape. She began to crawl towards the broken door, hoping to escape.

"NOT SO FAST YOU BASTARD!" The person raced towards Atomic and tackled her. They grabbed Atomic by the throat and yanked her up off the ground. They wrapped one arm around her neck and pulled her into the room. "In my future, the world is dead. Because of her, she has plans to take over the world… our world… your world." The person yelled.

"Ever wonder why she has kept you here so long…." She began

"Isn't this just a game?" Prussia asked.

"A game…. Heh heh A GAME!"

"Indeed this may seem like a harmless game, but she has plans… plans to over-rule you all. TO lock you in here until you agree to obey her. Either that or she kills you." The person roughly threw Atomic on the ground and delivered a violent blow to her stomach.

Atomic huddled over in pain, blood seeping from her lips.

"That is why I am here…. To kill her before she kills you."

Atomic began to laugh, "You think I am joking?" The person asked. "You do not believe me?" They pulled out their sword "Well believe this!" And with that Slit Atomic's throat.

"I am invisible…so you can not kill me."

She laughed and whipped the blood off her mouth and stood. "I WILL rule the world, the era of men has fallen, and my new era SHALL BEGIN!" Atomic laughed, dark smoke arising from below her, she raised her hands to the sky, lighting shooting from her palms. Her eyes narrowed at the mysterious figure.

"You really had no chance, it would be impossible!"

A black cloak formed around her, "NO man can kill me."

The mysterious figure, removed their helmet reveling long black hair and large brown eyes…. It was…. Atomic! But a different version of Atomic. "I AM NO MAN!" She shouted and thrust her sword deep into evil Atomic. Blood spurt in all directions as she pushed the sword deeper and deeper. Evil Atomic suddenly collapsed to the ground. She twitched around, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. New Atomic then pulled the sword from evil Atomic's body, a line of blood following. Evil Atomic suddenly fell still, she did not blink and she did not breath. She only stared blankly ahead. Faintly she whispered the word, "Impossible." And with that her body was turned into black powder and faded away in the wind.

New Atomic dropped the sword and collapsed to the ground.

The frightened nations swarmed around her.

"You… are safe now." New Atomic said. "At-Atomic, what happened? Was the old Atomic really evil?" Frightened Italy asked. "Oh, my dear Italy, I am afraid so. But it seems that by ending her, I have not only put an end to the evil future, but I have put an end… to myself." A line of blood escaped her cracked lips. "I knew that…. Part of me understood my journey here would be my last." She stated. The nations weeping around her. "But I'll tell you a secret…." She put her hand on Italy's face.

"Being able to see you all again made it worth it." Her hand slowly fell, as her eye's faded to grey. It was the end of AtomicNinja8

It was the end of Hetalia truth or dare.

But perhaps that was for the better….

And my dear readers, with a heavy heart I can finally say…

The end.


	28. Chapter 28: You'd think I'd end it there

Dear Readers: It is with great joy that I announce…

APRIL FOOLS!

Honestly, did you really think I would just end my story like that? Just kill myself off and release all the nations? HA HA…no

This story cannot end; there is no logical ending to a story such as this one. Until you stop sending in truths and dares, my story will go on.

Did you not take notice to the day I published this chapter… April 1st, April Fools day. Well at least it was April 1st in America. My story will indeed be continued….. Immediately.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, but I do own the award for best April Fool's day joke. :3 hahahahahahaha got you all!

The sun shone brightly, like a doistu in the sky, awaking all the sleeping nations. For it was a new day, a new beginning, and a new start. The intermission was finally over and this was a chance to start over…. As if nothing that involved time warps, saving the future or the end of mankind, had ever happened.

" Ahhhh good morning all." Britain said with a stretch.

"Good morning Mon Cher." France smirked as he moved closer to the Brit.

"Ahh, hands off you frog!" Britain shouted, a slight blush brushing his cheeks.

"Hmmm, um Mr. Germany I think Italy is still asleep." Japan stated as he pointed to the sleeping country. "Ah yes, well it's no use trying to wake hi up, really I've tried." Germany replied. "Might as well let him sleep." He smiled.

"Hey Bastard…. Hey, hey bastard wake up I'm hungry!" Romano lay on Spain chest and poked his face. "Hey, Spain guy… wake the fuck up!" He said, a little louder then before. Spain's eye lids fluttered a bit before opening, he smiled brightly at the Italian before him. "Oh, Good morning Lovi." The Spaniard said. "Ha ha yeah good morning right? It would be a good morning IF I HAD SOME FOOD!"

Spain sat up and pulled the grumpy Italian onto his lap. "Don't be grumpy Lovi, we will get some food when Atomic gets here." He replied.

"Don't call me that!" Romano blushed. Spain simply smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing the Italian to blush even brighter then before.

Japan walked over the Greece, whom was still sleeping on the floor; he had a cat on his chest like always. "Mr. Greece, um. Mr. Greece." Japan gently nudged the country. "Mr. Greece you must wake up now. " He said. Greece opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Oh… hey Japan." He yawned.

" Um… Greece." Japan started. "Yes, what is it?" Greece replied. "You have a cat stuck to you." The Japanese man pointed to the small black and white cat that seems to have attached itself to the Greek. "Oh… hmmmm, he's cute isn't he?" Greece smiled as he gently removed the kitten and began to stroke it. Japan smiled, "Yes cat's are adorable." He agreed. "You know what Japan…. He looks like you." Japan was shocked, "Oh… uh yes, thank you Mr. Greece."

He stuttered as he bowed. * I know that was meant to be a compliment, but he just said I looked like a cat? * Japan thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be aru." China said.

"It's probably Atomic." Canada whispered

"I guess there is only one way to find out." America stood and walked over to the door, he gripped the handle and pulled it open. There was no one there.

"Dude, there is no one here." He said as he looked around, suddenly a girl swung down from the top of the doorway and landed in the center of the room. She had black hair tied in a bun, with black cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. She wore black shorts, a white Kuroshitsuji T-shirt, black high top converse, one orange, black and red stripped stocking and one black, blue green and purple stripped stocking. Hanging from her shoulder was a small red hello kitty purse. "I'm bacckkk!" She smirked. It was AtomicNinja8.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"The intermission is officially over… for now anyway… and it's time to get back into the swing of things!"

"Ve- Atomic, where did you go?" Italy asked. "I traveled through time, in my Tardis." She replied

"Wha- really you are a time lord!?" Britain questioned.

"Ha, I wish. Welp now that I am back it's time to welcome our next guest."

And with that Atomic reached into her bag and pulled out a green powder, she threw it into the air and took a step back. The green powder spun around in the air forming into a person, once the person touched the ground the spun around and glomped Greece. "So sexy…" She smirked

Greece just blinked, surprised from the sudden attack hug.

"Everyone this is…. Greece's kitty." The girl hopped up, "Hi guys, I brought some friends with me." She smiled and sat back down on Greece's lap.

A stranger entered the room; he looked very similar to Greece but was different some how. "Poor dude… meh I don't really care." He stated coolly as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, are you the 2p-." Atomic was cut off by another stranger popping out of nowhere; he looked like Turkey but again was different.

"Nico is much more sexier." He said

"Oh, I'm sorry did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" Atomic mumbled under her breath.

2p Greece turned to face 2P Turkey, "Thank you, and you are a pedo." He then grabbed 2P Turkey by his cloak and threw him out the window. Laughing the 2P Greek returned to his spot against the wall. "Um, you do realize this is a one story buil-"

"NICO YOU RUINED THE 2pGiri 2pKey MOMENT!" Greece's Kitty interrupted. "SERIOUSLY!" Atomic threw her hands in the air and went over to sit next to Hong Kong and South Korea.

"Wonderful." 2P Greece said.

"NO, NOT WONDERFUL!" Kitty snapped.

"Anyway…" She spun around to face the very confused countries. "MEH TOTALLY EPIC DARE I CAME UP WITH WHILE DOMINATION FOR NICO SAN!" * Sweat drop. * "Whaaaaatttttt?" America asked. "Well… this escalated quickly." Britain chimed in.

"How is that going? That American retard is trying to brainwash people into being his states…" 2p Greece bluntly stated. "Hey, I am NOT trying to-" America began

" ALL I NEED IS A CHAINSAW!" Kitty shouted. "A chainsaw…." Atomic questioned. "That's ea-" 2p Greece was suddenly interrupted by Kitty, "AND A SEXY RUSSIAN!" She smirked.

Russia scooted back against the wall, hoping that if he didn't move she couldn't see him.

2P Greece turned to face the wall and proceeded to bash his head against it. "Seriously?" He said. Kitty looked down in thought, "No… um O actually need a purple zebra, but sexy Russians are more practical." She winked at Russia, who blushed brightly. "No no no no no no, die die die die die die die…" Belarus chanted as she snuck up behind Kitty with Hungary's skillet. "Hungary, why does she have you skillet? Austria whispered to Hungary. "I don't know, I thought it was right here…. Nooo." Hungary leapt up and grabbed the skillet out of Belarus's hands. She then pulled Belarus back to her seat saying, "Nope, nope, nope, nope." Over and over again.

2p Greece hit his head against the wall once more, "Malaka."

Kitty tinted her fingers, "Dares…."

"Romano, Greece, Russia, and Turkey all have to act like their 2ps."

"And what the hell does that means!" Romano shouted.

"It meannnsss, that Romano has to be a rapist." Kitty explained.

"WHAT!" Romano's eye twitched.

"Russia, has to chase Belarus around and get her to become one." Belarus grinned and waved at her now shaking brother. "Greece can't sle- hey, hey Greece." Kitty clapped her hands over Greece's face, jolting him awake.

"Greece can't sleep. And Turkey has to stalk Greece around and declare his undying love for him." She smiled evilly.

Turkey blushed brightly, "What! No fucking way is that happening!"

"Turkey, honestly this has been going on for a while now I think you should know that arguing doesn't get you anywhere." Atomic said. "Annnnnnddd go!" Kitty squealed.

For a while every one just sort of sat there, not really knowing what to do.

"Maybe, this will help…" Atomic reached into her bag and pulled over tiny pellets, each one a different color. One by one she threw them at the four nations, once the pellets hit the floor they burst into smoke, causing the nations to cough. "These will ware off in about five minutes." Atomic looked at her wrist, where a watch would be." The smoke around Romano cleared first, the dazed nations looked around his pupils big with lust, ready to pounce on the first target he saw which just so happened to be… * Gulp * Germany. (Note: I don't ship this at all this is only for comical purposes.)

He lifted one eyebrow and crawled over to the nation. "Hey bastard you know what…" He got closer and closer to the German. "You know what I wanna do?" He asked, his voice slurred. Germany began to back away which only cause the drugged Romano to get closer, "You…" He said. Germany blushed brightly and began to move further and further away, Romano only continuing to chase him. "Please, stay away." He pleaded. Atomic ran over to Italy and covered his eyes, "Don't look, think of kittens and pasta." She whispered to him. "Oh, you know you want it." Romano was now onto top of the German, he leaned in closer and closer until their lips were a few centimeters apart. Germany tried to escape but it was too late, Romano crushed their lips together. German shoved the Italian off of him, but Romano fought back to dominant this poor German man.

The smoke cleared around Russia next, and the first thing he saw was Belarus whom was over-top of him. Her eyes shining brightly with tears of joy and excitement. "Bella?" Russia asked. He was lying on the ground, Belarus sitting on him holding his arms down. "Don't you want to become one with me brother?" She asked as she leaned down closer to him. His eye lids fluttered, "Da, sister I… I do." He said, Belarus released her grip on his arms and sat up, tears streaming down her face. "Bella… what's wrong?" Russia asked a he sat up and pulled her onto his lap. " Why does my dear sister cry so?" He whispered.

She looked up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just so happy, I never thought this day would come." She wept. Russia hugged her back, gently stroking her hair. "I'm glad you are happy." He began. "That is all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I was worried that I would not be the person to make you happy." He pecked her on the cheek.

The smoke around Greece and Turkey had already cleared and as everyone turned to face them, Turkey had his arms wrapped around Greece and was whispering into his ear. Greece sat there annoyed and would randomly say things like, "Get off me." Or "Leave me alone you fucking perv." All of this chaos went on for five minutes as planned before another puff of smoke appeared, as if it was reversing the effects. The smoke then settled back down and all that was left were four pellets as before. Romano blinked a few times before he saw who he was on top of, "AHHHHHH HOLY FUCK!" He leapt off the German, "What the fucking hell was that, what happened, did you try to do something funny you fucking potato bastard because I will so kill you!" Romano raised a fist to the German. "Well, at least he is back to normal. Atomic un-covered Italy's eyes. "Germany!" Italy leapt at the German. "I'm so happy you're okay, I was worried, big brother was getting creepy again and he only gets that way when he drinks a lot and…" The Italy went on and on about his worries until Germany settled him down. Romano flicked off the German and sat back down next to Spain, "What a fucking bastard, I showed him…" He mumbled. "Hey Lovi…" Spain said. "What?" Romano replied. Spain turned to face him, "Please don't ever fucking act like that again." He stated. Everyone gasped. " Whoa, whoa, whoa… dude calm down." Atomic and Kitty said in sync. "Heh, heh somebody's jelly." Poland giggled. Russia looked around, and noticed Belarus, sitting next to him holding his hand. Her hair was covering her face, and she looked about ready to cry. "Wha-what's wrong Bella?" Russia asked her. "I guess now that you're back to normal, you wouldn't want to become one with me anymore." A tear slid down her face. Russia sighed and pulled her onto his lap. Hugging her he whispered into her ear, "Don't be so sure of that."

Greece was no asleep and Turkey was rocking back and forth on the other side of the room.

2p Greece adjusted his glasses and said, "Kitty sometimes I wonder if you have a brain… and then you say that… and I know you don't"

"I hate you so much Nico…" She replied. "Also, GREECE!" She jolted the Greek man awake. "ALL THE GREEK SONGS THAT WE SING IN MUSIC CLASS HURT MY THROAT BECAUSE OF THE PITCHES!" She yelled. "Oh… sorry." He replied. "Turkey… WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CUT WESTERN TURK'S HANDS OFF, YEAH THY WERE GREEK, BUT STILL IT'S GROSS! AND THAT IS PORBABLY WHY GREECE'S SISTER IS SO SADISTIC." Turkey huddled in the corner, don't blame me now the past is the past!"

"I don't get why chios isn't though… Mytilini chased me around with an axe. "GREECE, WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE YOUR SISTER AN AXE!"

Mytilini suddenly popped out of nowhere with an axe and threw it at Turkey. "Giea sas! She said before leaving.

Kitty remained silent and 2p Greece just laughed before the two walked out of the room….. and that was the end of it.


	29. Chapter 29 PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT!

Dear readers:

Due to an unexpected warning I must explain some new rules that are to take action immediately.

Apparently I have been "violating" rules.

(We already knew I was a rebel.)

And I have received a warning about this, apparently there is a rule against using reviews as major parts in a story. Why this is I haven't the foggiest idea. But from now in all reviews that wish to be entered in my story must post their truth and dare (s) in my forum.

Yes I have created a forum, I am still trying to figure it out so please bare with me. All reviews in the review section of my story will still be entered in my story but from here on out please post them in my forum. At the end of each chapter I will include the link to my forum.

Please: Copy this link: myforums/AtomicNinja8/4015438/

Then paste it where the address for websites goes. This should take you to my forum. You can post from there. If this does not work then you can find my forums by going to my profile.


	30. READ THIS IT IS ALSO IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: Wait… why do I need a disclaimer for an author's note… Oh well I've already typed it.

Okay so you are all aware of my forum rule.

I thank you so much for cooping with it and it is with great joy that I announce… Atomic got confused with forums and is deleting it! Yep so from now on please review and you normally would or PM inbox me your dares.

Just pretend none of this ever happenedddddddddddddddd. (Sprinkles you with amnesia dust.)

Now then…. ON TO THE SHOW!


End file.
